Eye Before the Storm
by ScarlettMidnight1o
Summary: This is my third book of my story and the Happiest by far. the introduction will say more.
1. Chapter 1 Beginnings

Eye before the Storm.

By Scarlett Midnight

I remembered those days.

My mother and father laughing and smiling, The Press always interested in my mothers mysterious past, My brother Albus not knowing his true power.

Everything was perfect.

Even though I knew our secret.

I was the only one out of the four of us. My younger brother James was arrogant enough to believe he was super, but never truly imagined how much our mother kept from us to keep us safe.

My youngest sister. The last planed child, Lily. She was a shy girl. Always thinking she was mediocre. Though she spoke to animals, she refused to think she was special, even though she was born from the two greatest Hero's of their generation.

My youngest brother's name is Albus. He is the one who is destine for the power of the throne that my mother secretly holds, and the one that is prophesied to lead our family to defeat Naraku.

I was the only one who knew this.

My name is Violet Potter. Daughter of InuYasha Kurami Tashio Higurashi Potter and Harry James Potter. The one that lived through the terrible battle that almost killed my mother, and me while I was in her womb.

The Tashio History says that one of the family members will inherit the true Tashio power. In the order of Oldest, Youngest, Oldest, Youngest. My Great Grandfather was the oldest, as was my mother. My Grandfather. InuYasha Sr, the youngest. It was supposed to be Albus's turn.

But that's why we're so special. Because secretly, though my siblings and all my cousins have no idea. We all have the Tashio power.

We must use it now. Our parents are taken by Naraku and the Ministry. And I have to find a way to explain. My mother somehow left me a clue to that. She always left a clue.

But that isn't what this story is about. This is about how this came to be. This is the Eye of The Storm. My parent's traveled to it. Now it was our turn to fight our way out after the little peace of 16 years…

Chapter 1

Beginnings

I caught myself in the mirror.

Groan.

Harry chuckled still laying in bed as the sun ruffled through his hair, thin, and perfect and just turned 18. I looked down at my ring and snorted, and _Engaged. _

I was eight months pregnant today, in our new house staring at my bloated body in my old mirror in my room.

Harry roared with laughter as I pulled up my shirt, now an XL when I was a well… M, hey I had girls okay?

Girls. Please they had graduated to women since our baby had a sudden demonic growth spurt. And so had my stomach.

I sucked in, unable to make my own personal dining table any smaller. I was huge.

I shrugged. Harry hasn't left me yet.

That morning I wore my yoga pants and tank. No _way_ was I getting into jeans. Harry in his stunning wizards robes drank coffee talking about his rushed acceptance into the Auror Department.

'We're still try to petition the Half-Demons out Yashie. But since Kingsley lost to Bishop the Ministry is getting harder and harder to work at.

I nodded, him going back to Yashie. But only in our house, and the house of our closest friends and InuSuke's and my parents house.

That happened when the Ministry choked down on "Half-Breeds". It had been spread that InuYasha and Harry had separated and I was back in the Feudal Era. He had dumped her for Dumbledore's mysterious love child who had come to Hogwarts after her mother died, Breeanna Smith.

I rolled my eyes, I used the name before, never knew it would be permanent.

I patted my belly as I drank my tea as Harry babbled on, until the clock struck 9:00 am. Then he got up from his chair. 'I'll see you at noon my love.'

I kissed him remembering I had an ultrasound today. 'And we're finally decided? We find out the baby's gender today?'

Harry kissed my nose. 'Anything else would literally drive me crazy.'

I laughed, 'Crazy isn't so bad.'

Harry smirked. Then kissed my stomach, 'Don't pop, kid. I wanna be there.' rubbed it then Apperated right there.

I sat down, with difficulty, and looked at my ring. Well, Lily's ring and remembered that night when Harry defeated Voldemort, and put a good wound in Naraku.

'So… you want us to seal our powers?' I asked the Portrait after I had placed the Elder Wand back in Dumbledore's tomb, I had my Phoenix wand since Harry had his.

Albus nodded. 'You and your baby won't be safe with you two as demons and a half demon. They themselves will have their own destiny if you give them the chance to live it.'

Harry rolled his eyes. He had just became demon, it was a hard thing to give up.

I grabbed the clear jewel allowing myself to focus on what I wanted to look like human. In my last moment's of demonic power, I heard Harry do the same.

My energy was gone, I knew that. I had brown curly hair and brown eyes. Nothing like my life before was used to. I patted my belly. It was to late for this thing though, it was part demonic, I could feel that.

My silver phone buzzed, it was Hermione. She was out to the Burrow, planning Harry's and mines wedding. We decided to do that after I got the little monster out of me.

I yawned, my energy sucked already.

I grumbled lumbering up the stairs towards our bedroom, looking forward to the king bed. I felt slushy, like every liquid inside me was sloshing around in my stomach.

Until it felt like someone through a water balloon, and with a popping feeling a sudden gushing feeling, My black tight yoga pants were suddenly dripping wet in my crotch. And then suddenly it felt like someone punched me in the stomach.

I looked down at my stomach and asked the thing. ' Really?'

_**Harry: **_

Harry scuffled papers on his desk in the Head Auror's office, thinking about Yashie. Knowing he should have stayed with her all day instead of working for three hours.

He wondered what the gender of their baby was, not that he cared really.

James or Violet, Violet or James.

That played in his head a lot, thinking about the nursery. And the concept of "Father".

'You'll be terrified the moment before you'll see your baby.' InuYasha Sr. said. When Kagome had Yashie and Kayla, I wasn't allowed in the birthing room. It was tradition back then.'

'I could hear their breathing and Kayla's whimpering from the outside, a lot of second guessing. It was one of the most terrifying moments of my life.'

'And when you saw Yashie and Kayla?' Harry had urged desperate to know his experience so he could compare to his own.

InuYasha Sr. smiled. ' As soon as I held Yashie in my arms for the first time.' His eyes in a far away place, about two hundred and one years ago. Yashie rubbed her father's back from InuYasha's Sr.'s other side. ' I knew she was fine, and safe. And perfect.'

Harry napped back into the present where his papers where now crumpled from him clenching them to hard. He placed them on the desk faintly wondering what the next two months would be like.

Just then a pale faced Ron ran in and tripped, falling on his face.

'Ron are you okay, mate?' Harry asked rushing to his best friends side. Ron nodded going even paler, it matching oddly with his skin colour. 'I am, But Yashie's not.'

Harry's eyes widened. ' What's wrong with her Ron?'

'Hermione just called, she went into labour about an hour ago.'

Harry jumped up and placed his hands on Ron's wrist. Ron pulled it back. ' No way am I going with you. Call me after the screaming's done.'

Harry ran through the hospital swiftly following Kagome. He heard Yashie before he got half-way down the hall.

'Miss. Smith, you have to calm down,' reasoned a motherly voice 'Your almost to ten and this won't be any easier if your screaming your head off at every-' The was a beep.

'For freaking sake just shut the hell up! Yashie's voice screamed as her pained pants sounded from outside the thick door.

Kagome chuckled, 'I always knew Yashie would handle childbirth better then me.'

Harry gaped at his soon-to-be-mother-in-law. ' Better?' As he heard Yashie moan in pain.

Kagome smirked and chuckled again. 'I was bellowing at the top of my lungs and begging for someone to kill me. InuYasha Sr. almost ripped poor Keade's house to bits.'

Harry considered that, Yashie cried out again, wordless this time.

He opened the door to his very pregnant mate, he tried to focus on her face, not her body and the staff members around them.

Her brown hair was in a loose bun, but a few sweat stuck hairs wondered her face. Her brown eyes saw his ad it burned with agony.

Harry held her hand, and was secretly glad they were both human. Because if she was squeezing this hard as a half-demon he would be in a different room, getting a crushed hand treated.

Yashie full out screamed this time, and he realized that they had told her to push.

What? His stomach fell into knots. He wasn't ready, his baby was coming now. And he couldn't stop it. What if he failed and the baby became some crazy thing that did drugs and murdered people.

Harry took a glance down to where everyone was staring and suddenly felt very dizzy. He gripped Yashie's hand back to keep him from passing out, he wanted to look away.

But he couldn't just like a car accident, once you see it you have to watch.

He saw black hair. Then he shut his eyes as Yashie let out a pained filled cry.

He felt Yashie squeeze harder three more times knowing she was pushing. He opened his eyes to see the doctor's hands very close to where only Harry's should have been allowed.

With one last strangled cry from Yashie, another started to cry. A black haired black eyed someone.

'Congratulation's Mr. Potter, Miss. Smith. You have a beautiful baby girl.'

Violet.

After a moment they gave her to Yashie, allowing Harry and Yashie some alone time with their baby.

'Hello Violet.' Harry whispered. 'We've been waiting a long time for you, my baby girl.'

Something flashed across Yashie's face. Was it pain?

Yashie smiled. 'Just sore.'

Harry kissed the forehead of his new daughter. Then got up and had a little announcement to make at the Burrow.


	2. Chapter 2 Annoucement and First Night

Chapter 2

Announcement and First Night

_**Harry:**_

He ran up the path towards the Burrow where everyone, take Ginny, was waiting for the news.

He burst into the Burrow doorway red in the face, smiling wider then he ever had since InuYasha said yes to marry him.

Everyone was in the living room staring at him as he flung his arms in the air. 'It's a girl!'

Kagome and squealed While Hermione and Ron clutched Harry in a celebratory hug.

Harry took off his glasses to wipe his watery eyes. 'She's perfect. She looks like you Kagome.'

Kagome chuckled and ran to clutch her mate's shirt robes. 'Oh InuYasha! Our baby's a mom!'

InuYasha's face went plain and he shut his eyes shaking his head to erase the thought. 'Do we get to see her?'

InuYasha asked a smiling fake.

_**InuYasha: **_

I cradled Violet in my arms, never taking my unfamiliar brown eyes on my old, but new on her face, black eyes staring right back at me.

I touched her delicate face with my finger tips. We said nothing, but we didn't need to. I was having some alone time with my baby.

I walked around, on my feet felt, better. More productive, while we were both trapped here in this hospital.

'Your Harry's right?' I whispered to her, she blinked incomprehensively.

My little lie to Harry…

Okay so Kiyoto hadn't exactly been stopped at the right moment. But Harry felt guilty for just letting Kiyoto get that far. What would it do to him if he knew there was a chance… a terrible chance that Harry wasn't Violet's father?

I sat at the edge of the bed and leaned forward so my face and Violet's face was covered by my long brown curls.

I suddenly felt like Breeanna. 18 years old, not knowing who the father of her baby was. Argh… I felt like some idiot teenager who got knocked up by her boyfriend.

Nice. Really really nice.

I sighed and shook my head at my baby. 'You're a trouble maker from the start baby girl.'

There was a quiet knock on the door, and my mother and father pushed it open.

'Darling Yashie! You should be resting!' My mother scowled lovingly.

I rolled my eyes 'I don't need it.'

My mother shook her head, and looked at the now sleeping Violet in my arms. 'Oh Yashie… She's so beautiful.'

My father joined my mothers' side and looked down at his third grand daughter. 'Hmmm…' My father's eyebrows pulled together. 'She's beautiful alright.' He smirked. 'She'd be perfect if she didn't look so much like a damn Potter.'

My heart lifted, she did have Harry's hair… and my lips weren't as full on the bottom. Tiny little waves of familiar things in her face that made me think maybe she was indeed Harry's daughter. And just Two months early.

I stroked her black silky hair. 'Do you want to hold her?' I looked at my dad, because he was the iffy one. I wasn't sure if he could really be okay with the baby of his "baby girl".

InuYasha Sr blinked, and then scowled at me. 'No, I want Kagome to go first so she can goggle over hr just like InuSuke's daughter, until the kid cries and we have to leave. Yes Yashie, I would like to hold my grand daughter first.' He nudged my mom; he had never forgotten how my mother had robbed him of holding his first grandchild on their first day of life.

I held her out and my father allowed me to place her in his arms, so the bend in his elbow supported her head.

My father bounced her, very gently, cooing under his breath. It was amazing how the Great Half Demon InuYasha Tashio King of Western and Eastern Lands could be such a softy. It was nice to see.

I giggled and Harry walked over and wrapped his arms around my waist, letting our baby introduce herself. I leaned my head on Harry's shoulder. Exhausted.

Finally visiting ours were over, Violet was in Ron's nervous arms when the nurse came in and told everyone to leave, I asked her if she was allowed to sleep in her incubator here… with us. After a short debate, she agreed.

About midnight a was vaguely woke up by Violet's cries. But they had given my medication to help me sleep, so it wasn't till sometime later I was actually able to open my eyes, and amazingly, the crying had stopped.

Beside me there was an empty baby bottle, and a humming by the window, I looked over. And my iced demon heart melted.

Harry, with Violet in his arms stood leaning against the wall staring at the window, humming, and his lips to his daughter's hair.

He kissed the top of her head and stared straight out into the night, still humming.

'Harry.' My voice was full of sleep, but he looked over and still heard it.

'I didn't mean to wake you.' Harry whispered laying Violet back in her bed and sitting at the edge of mine. 'You were so exhausted.' He stroked my head, more soothing then any medication. 'Haven't you slept?'

Harry shook his head and nudged it towards the metal low back chair that he must have tried to sleep on.

I pulled to the side and patted the free space. He crawled beside me gratefully, untying his converses and kicking them off. He leaned back and sighed. 'Almost as good as curling up together in the top bunk.'

I whispered a laugh. 'Weren't we always worrying?'

Harry shrugged. 'Now that it's over, I seems kind of silly now.'

I nodded, and then drifted towards sleep once more. 'Harry?'

'Mmm?'

'I love you.'

'Thank god for that.'

I felt him kiss my forehead, before I was lost in happy dreams.

_**Kiyoto:**_

He stomped around the Great Tree again, counting the days and smirking.

So Yashie's precious daughter had been born today. But counting the days he took her first, and the days Harry and Yashie mated. Unless the child was premature… He was the father.

Kiyoto laughed. How perfect, how cliché? The one who hated him the most boring him an heir.

Kiyoto leaned his head against the tree smiling wickedly and thought:

Watch out Harry Potter, the better half of our soul is coming. And he's going to want his daughter.

_**Yashie:**_

I dragged myself out of Harry's new car and into the house. Violet was asleep and I was looking forward to share that status with her.

As soon as we came down from the dark wood, red, and gold nursery I walked over, thankfully my baby weight was non existent and I was thin and slim as before… thank you demon daddy… for some lunch. I was _starving._

Of course Harry would never let me do that.

'No, sit down and rest! The Doctor said you shouldn't be walking… and well you had a 7 pound thing come out of you're… Blek!' Harry shuddered, suppressing the memory of looking at Violet's birth.

'Fine,' I flopped down in a chair pouting, crossing my arms and legs. I felt sorta useless.

Just then there was the slam of the mail box shutting in the front of the house? I rolled my eyes. 'Am I allowed to get the mail?'

Harry looked over at my irritated face, and muffled a laugh, nodding silently.

I got up and stalked to the mail box, ripping them out slamming the door of it then stalking back with my nose in the air. Another week and I'd be great. I told myself.

Then I looked down at the note on top of the other boring mail.

No, I wouldn't be great.

I wouldn't even be okay.

I ran back into the kitchen and slammed the mail down pushing away my sandwich and leaning my head on the table.

Harry, already scarfing down half of his sandwich touched my arm with the hand his sandwich wasn't in. 'hey.' He said his voice muffled full of food. 'Are you okay?'

I shook my head, and I saw Harry's hand reach for the mail. I also heard him gasp. And I peeked at Harry's ghostly pale face.

_**Harry:**_

It was midnight again, the second midnight he couldn't sleep. But instead of his lack of sleep due to an uncomfortable chair. Harry was truly terrified.

There wasn't anything in the world that was more important then his soon-to-be-wife Yashie, and his Violet. And this threatened them both.

There was so many why's. Why Kiyoto would send that note? Why would he be interested in Violet? Why? Why? Why?

He sat down at his desk in his study and for the hundredth time he read the note for something more. Then flicking it away disgusted, it landing on the carpeted floor.

He put his heads in his hands. Thinking again.

He remembered something almost a year ago. Blood… Tears… Yashie's frozen naked body against the ivory snow. Kiyoto laughing as he tied his shirt.

'No…' He whispered whipping out the little journal he had kept last year. To keep his mind straight and to vent in it when no one would listen. He flipped the pages, stopping at the day after Ron had left.

Nothing was there…

Because that was the day Yashie got raped.

He counted back the days… it was impossible, this couldn't be it. Violet… No….

He had raped her 10 months and a week ago.

'No!' Violet was his! Not Kiyoto's! Even if Yashie lied! VIOLET WAS HIS DAUGHTER!

He stumbled into Violet's room where she slept angel like, tears fell hot and pearly. Like a Phoenix. He picked up his slumbering daughter, falling into the rocking chair, cradling her to his chest and sobbing so hard it shoot his body, and her tiny body in his arms.

After an hour and finally getting a hold of himself he placed her in her crib and whispered down. 'No matter what Violet. I'll protect you and love you… no matter what.'

His face curled in pain again as he pulled out his cell phone and flipped it open, he dialled a number and pressed his phone to his ear.

'Dr. Ken' chi? I know it's late. But I have to ask you something.'

On the floor in Harry Potter's study. On an orient carpet over the dark wood floor lay a note of parchment and black ink that glistened in the moon light through the window facing the pale. Innocent moon. The note lay towards the ceiling where light could brighten the room even on the most stormy day. But could not lighten the soul from the written warning… the growling threat on the note. Hand writing so like Harry's:

"I'm coming for her."


	3. Chapter 3 Happy Days

Chapter 3

Happy Days

It was the first time anyone saw me un stressed in months.

But if anyone couldn't smile and laugh at what was happening in the backyard of the Burrow they be in depression.

Fred and George create and bunch of little twirled and fun things for Violet. When they had created them I asked them to make sure they were nice.

Violet, being a half demon looked about how I did two years after my birth. She was already talking and running grabbing things in the air and screaming in delight. Her size was about the size of a normal two year old… maybe three.

Harry, being demon for a short time knew this was normal, and to my surprise and great pleasure. I think he had more fun with her then he had with Ron in Hogwarts.

She shrieked as Harry raised her above his head and twirled her, to her shrieking delight.

'Fast Daddy! Faster!' She shrieked her little pink tails flopping spastically, Her good dress ruffling.

I smiled at them, reminding me of the time of Harry's and I getting married in this very yard…

We kissed and the crowd erupted, and Harry being the famous Harry Potter, newspapers camera's flashed.

'Congrad's Ms. InuYasha Potter.' Harry breathed in my ear. I smiled and cocked my head so he could still whisper sweet nothingness in my ear.

The first dance was magical. It was in a little valley in the middle of the Weasley's Apple Forest. A million twinkling lights wrapped around the trees. Only our closest friends and family were their. So I was my usual Yashie self.

Of course it was Iris. It had been our theme for so long, how could we pick anything else? Just like the man that was truly _mine, it was unique _and that was the main point. It was ours.

At the end of the song Harry's should got tapped and the song changed, my daddy's and mine favourite future song to dance forever. It meant so much to us. My father's hopes for me. Though we would never admit it to anyone but each other " Hope you Dance""I hope you never lose your sense of wonder You get your fill to eat But always keep that hunger May you never take one single breath for granted God forbid love ever leave you empty handed I hope you still feel small When you stand by the ocean Whenever one door closes, I hope one more opens Promise me you'll give faith a fighting chance And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance I hope you dance I hope you dance I hope you never fear those mountains in the distance Never settle for the path of least resistance Living might mean taking chances But they're worth taking Loving' might be a mistake But it's worth making Don't let some hell bent heart Leave you bitter When you come close to selling out Reconsider Give the heavens above More than just a passing glance And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance I hope you dance (Time is a real and constant motion always) I hope you dance (Rolling us along) I hope you dance (Tell me who) I hope you dance (Wants to look back on their youth and wonder) (Where those years have gone)"

'I'm so proud of you Yashie.' My father whispered in my ear as Harry danced with Ms. Weasley.

I hugged My Daddy around the next and whispered. ' Even when I do things you don't approve of?'

My dad was silent. And I felt it before I hear it, his lungs let out little gasps for air. InuYasha Sr. was crying. ' Especially then. It means you my daughter.'

I thought I wasn't ever supposed to cry.

'I love you daddy.' I couldn't say good bye to be his baby. I was his daughter.

'I'll always be right over your shoulder Yashie. Never say goodbye.'

My mother was in the crowd at the front. Sobbing with Mr. Weasley.

I pulled back and for a moment I saw my father give my mother their look and mouth '… Kagome…'

"I hope you still feel small When you stand by the ocean Whenever one door closes, I hope one more opens Promise me you'll give faith a fighting chance And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance Dance I hope you dance I hope you dance (Time is a real and constant motion always) I hope you dance (Rolling us along) I hope you dance (Tell me who) (Wants to look back on their youth and wonder) I hope you dance (Where those years have gone) (Tell me who) I hope you dance (Wants to look back on their youth and wonder) (Where those years have gone)"

The song ended, and Hermione looking guilty for ruining the moment for my father and I, handed over a crying and struggling Violet.

When in my arms she stopped as I cooed her. I would have never, ever believed the same relationship I had with my mother was flipped into my baby.

She touched the beading with her tiny fingers looking at it in wonder. I giggled and spun her around cooing. ' You'll wear a pretty dress like this someday. Though.' I giggled at myself. 'If you think you'll marry someone I don't approve of. Your sadly mistaken.'

My father's laughter acted as a tonic. Wrapping his arms around me all three generations of Yasha's together…

I smiled, I will always remember that day and night. And now three years to the day, we were waiting for the votes to come in to see if Harry had been elected Minister of Magic. And there was another… little announcement to be made to the family. One I had told Harry last night. His face was priceless…

I clinked my glass for attention from the happy chatter. Harry walked by my side and beamed, my father smirked, smelling the difference even before _I _knew.

'Hey if I can have a moment? I know it's Harry's day but I have an announcement.'

Everyone fell silent and I took a deep breath. 'As we know, Harry ran for Minister of Magic, and I will be taking his role as the Head of the Auror Department.' I smiled at myself. 'For a few months, but Harry will have to be juggling being the Minister in the Office while I do mast from home.'

Harry covered Violet's mouth. We had practiced it and she screamed out the same world every time.

My mother looked over at my father and shot him a look. He had refused to tell him my big surprise then she smile and looked at me. 'Why sweetie?'

I threw my arms in the air as I couldn't help stare as Hermione patted her pregnant stomach. ' I'm pregnant!'

My mother blew up with joy as did Ms. Weasley. While Harry uncovered Violet's mouth as she screamed 'Baby! Baby! Baby!'

Harry let her down and she ran to me, 'Mommy? Can I have more cake?'

Everyone laughed. No one surprised at Violet's shocking vocabulary skills.

We all sat on the couch, listening to the radio. They had just announced that Bishop would not be returning to office.

There was silence, and then as clear as a bell the speaker called the name. 'Our new Minister of Magic: Harry Potter!'

I jumped up and just started to scream. Harry flung me into his arms kissing me fully on the mouth, then threw Violet in the air and catching her all while laughing hysterically.

Somebody popped another bottle of Fire Whiskey and the party continued…

'I know how to tie a tie Yashie.' Harry mumbled, blushing as I fixed his blue silk tie against his white button down shirt and suit jacket.

'Do you?'

I laughed my curly brown hair done up in a semi-messy bun with my bangs down, in red heels and a dress. Violet in her ivory white her hair in little pin curls. Her green eyes, that changed from day today from black, glowing, she ran into the main hall, where the only thing that you could see was the big canopy room twenty feet up, dark wood floors and magnificent chandelier, and my black sleek grand piano, and looked at us both dressed for the occasion.

'Daddy you look so pretty!' She beamed, I saw Harry fighting the urge to roll his eyes at his daughter. Though smart, she didn't know "Handsome" yet.

I pouted at my daughter, knowing she always thought I was beautiful, no matter what.

Violet gasped. ' Mommy! Your prettiest!' I giggled and picked her up.

'I don' t know about that Violet.' I kissed her nose, she giggled.

Someone knocked on the door and my father walked in and threw the paper on my piano. We looked at the had line, our little family of three one the headline.

"MAGIC'S LITTER ANGEL IS WELCOMED INTO THE MINISTRY WITH FATHER'S SUCSESS."

I gawped at the headline as Harry laughed and Violet squealed in delight.

My eye's narrowed at her. 'Magic's Little Angel. First day in office and our daughter's already in the news.'

I watched as reports flashed and people cheered as Harry took his vows as The Minister of Magic. I stood beside him holding Violet and being hugged by the officials on each office, being congratulated on Harry's success and our baby on the way.

Tomorrow we'd be in the papers again. But this time, it'll be for changing the world.


	4. Chapter 4 Hello and Goodbye

Chapter 4

Hello and Goodbye

Two Weeks into Government was hectic, along with taking care of Violet. So this was the usual at Midnight.

The Phone was ringing.

Violet was running down the hall to get it.

Harry and I were laying in bed trying to one up each other to get up and get the phone.

'Harry I made dinner!' I whined rolling my face into my pillow.

Harry growled pulling the covers over his head, 'I run the whole entire British Magic Community, and I think _you_ should get up.'

Oh he wanted to play that way did he?

I rolled over on my back to look at the lazy lump beside me; okay I was lazy too but still.

'I carried your child through a war where I was dead but somehow managed to keep her heart beating.' I sat up. Strike One. 'I'm also pregnant now which means I'm crankier and if you don't get up in the next thirty seconds your going to loose something you defiantly want.' Strike two. 'And Three: I'm the Queen of a freaking Empire!' That I'm running from home! And you in the name of Kami keep _on calling?'_

We could hear Violet's scurrying feet finally get the phone. She picked up the phone and her musical voice cheered. 'Hello, this is Violet.' A silence followed tha only Harry's and my heart beat sounded in. 'Mommy! Daddy! It's Uncle Ronnie.'

She called him "Ronnie" literally because Fred and George told her to piss him off. Harry and I both laughed and got out of bed to go see why Ron was calling; but in my head I would have to remember that argument I made… that was a awesome one.

I picked up Violet while Harry took the phone out of her hand pressed it to his ear kissing Violet's forehead. 'Hello?'

He listened and paled. 'We'll be at the Burrow as soon as we can.' He promised an obviously flustered Ron. I looked out of the window at the pitch black, what could they need us for?

Harry hung up the phone and was silent for a moment before he whispered 'Violet, go get your coat. It's okay to be in your night gown right now.'

I put Violet down and she ran off, I raced over to Harry stroking his face. 'Harry? What's wrong? Why do we have to go to the Burrow?'

Harry's shocked silence subsided and his frozen face broke into the deepest smile. 'Hermione's having her baby.'

There was a silence as I let it sit in. 'Whoo!' I shrieked hugging Harry…

'There on their way home!' Ms. Weasley ran in with Hedwig's and Lithium's owl Flawsic with Ron's scribbled note on it.

Violet was asleep along with Fluer's daughter Victoria and Fred's son Jake. Only the adult's were awake now at 4 in the morning.

There was a tiny popping sound, and out of the darkness came Hermione holding a tiny thing in her arms.

Everyone gathered around her like there was a shiny new toy. 'Oh Hermione I can't believe it, their so beautiful!' I squeaked looking at her child wrapped in her arms. The child had shiny red hair but Hermione's face.

'Hey guys. How's it going?' Ron whispered; I flinched at looking at him and everyone saw the little blanket cradled in his arms. Everyone made the same sound.

'GASP!'

Ron walked over to Hermione's side I realized how tired he truly looked with bags under his eyes, but happy, he was beaming.

Harry poked his head in between the two and asked with a joking smile 'The hospital knows you have taken two rights?'

Everyone laughed, and Ms. Weasley almost made Ron topple over by smacking into his tired body so hard to hug him and she asked. 'Do I have grand daughters or grand sons?'

'This one's a girl, Rose.' Hermione motioned to Ron's arms. 'And this one's Hugo.' She looked at me with watery eyes. 'Rose Kurami Weasley, her middle name is after her god mother.'

My eyes watered this time. 'God Mother?'

Ron nodded, smirking at Hugo then Harry. 'And you're the god father. I and Hermione quite agreed that no two people were better for the job.'

We knew why they did it really; they were the Godparents of Violet, and our baby on the way.

'Thank you, you two. It means a lot.'

Hermione laughed then patted my little bump between my hips. 'I know.'

I looked down, and rubbed my 4 month child through my skin. And I wondered what how happen in six months…

_**Harry:**_

Harry stood in front of the people he had six months ago. The department down stars had packed up and had been shut down already. This was the Announcement of him being the Minister of Magic, a pressure so great he found himself more and more in love with Yashie for standing by him.

'As some may know, a few years ago a change had started in the Ministry.' Harry began magical pens scrapping against magical paper could be heard already. 'It was against the magical being called "Half-Demon's" Believing they were a danger to the magical community.' Thank you Yashie for writing this for me, Harry thought grateful.

'As many of you may know a few years ago I meant a woman dubbed as "InuYasha the Savoir". Before I knew her I saw Half Demons just like most of us. Alien, Unnatural, and most of all I thought they were extremely Dangerous. But once I knew her I found out what I strive all of my people to find out, they are just like us. Like us pure bloods, us half wizards, us Muggle born. We have discovered a new type of magical human friends. Half-Demons are one of us.'

Camera's flashed like crazy.

'So, in honour of InuYasha, and all of the Half Demons out there I sent my apologies and regret's that the Minister's before me had place such a burden on you. I will stand for all magical beings, no matter what decent they are.'

People cheered, Harry pulled his lips up in a mock smile, picturing Yashie at home, pregnant, listening to this on the radio. He wanted to be home to her now, so he could help her. 'So I believe that this is correct in all ways possible. I have shut down the Department of Half-Breed's and Mudblood check. For this is discrimination against these two groups of my people. It has been shut down for a few weeks now, and is completely terminated.'

Harry smiled, he'd have to make a speech as king to the demons and half-demons tonight in the Feudal Era telling them it was safe here now…

Camera's still flashed, but Harry had begun to see his day get brighter.

He sat in his quiet office, exhausted after a million questions shot at him after his speech. He would leave for home soon. He missed his wife and daughter.

There was a gentle knock on the door; Ron had already left, so he knew who it was.

'Come in Kingsley.' Harry smiled to himself, grateful that Kingsley was still here, he had needed his help more then a hundred times in office.

A big man, tall black, and muscular walked in with a wide white grin on his face, he sat down. 'I saw your light on, what are you doing here so late?'

Harry smiled motioning his hand to the box and Hedwig on the side of his desk. 'I was waiting for a teddy bear, I called the doctor and found out what the gender of the baby is, and I'm going to surprise Yashie with it tonight.' Kingsley was the few who knew who Breeanna really was.

Kingsley made a face. 'InuYasha doesn't look very pregnant, she looks like a normal women.'

Harry laughed 'Do you remember how big she got with Violet?' Kingsley nodded fighting a laugh. 'She's _very _happy about that small bump.'

'So who is the little monster the time anyway? Aren't the choice's named after your parents? Lily and James right?'

Harry nodded and placed the teddy bear on the desk so Kingsley could see.

The bear was a soft baby blue.

Harry's eyes watered slightly through the grin. 'I got my son.'

'Kingsley shook Harry's hand vigorously. 'Congratulations man, I'm sure little James will be a great addition.'

Little James, Harry's heart swelled up at the thought.

Suddenly something beeped in Kingsley's pocket; he pulled out the Distress Alarm and looked at the address, his black face loosing its shine.

'Who's in trouble? And who's attacking?' Harry's voice went high with stress, he didn't need this now.

'Kingsley turned the Alarm to him so his could clearly see who it was.

It was Harry's own address, and the attacker name was Naraku.

'NO!' Harry yelled as Kingsley gripped his shoulder as Harry spun on the spot. They disappeared out of the office, racing home.

When Harry arrived home Ron and Hermione were behind a Ministry of Magic truck, while InuYasha Sr. and Kagome were already there. Kagome was holding a sobbing Violet as she watched her home burn.

When Violet saw her father she started screaming for him her hand grasp air, how could he blame her for wanting her Daddy?

Harry raced over and took Violet in his arms and she sobbed into his shirt. He held her for a moment as Kagome kissed his forehead mouthing apologizes. 'Why are you apologizing, Mother?' She would never replace Lily Potter but he truly felt as if she was that way.

Kagome dabbed her eyes with a hanky, 'We missed her by seconds. We had brought Sesshomaru because we knew he wanted to be the one who killed Naraku, and thought since he saved Yashie once he might as well give him a fair chance…'

She looked over to a woman, a toad demon and a beautiful looking man staring at the flames his sword by his side.

'When we got the Yashie was dead.' Harry almost burst into tears. 'But he used his blade to bring her back. He saved Yashie again, and the baby.'

'The baby?' Harry said demanding, interrupting his mother- in- law strictly.

Kagome nodded sadly, 'Yashie told me to run with him, what else could I do?' Kagome begged at Harry's disbelieving look. 'I know my daughter better then anyone else! Better then you! I knew she could defend herself!'

'Where is he?' Harry asked knowing his son was in the world now after his violent deadly birth.

Violet sniffed in Harry's arms. 'Uncle Ronnie, and Aunty Hermione are with him, waiting for you.'

He dropped the hiccupping Violet on the ground, wiping the last of her tears away. 'Vi, you have to stop crying. I need you to be strong as mommy and daddy.' He said this gently, and her eyes widened, in wonder. But straightened up and nodded importantly. Harry pointed to the truck. 'Go get James with aunty and uncle here.'

Violet mouthed the words "James" and ran as fast as her little legs could carry her to Hermione and Ron.

He walked over top InuYasha, knowing he would never leave his daughter to fight Naraku alone.

'What happened after that?' Harry asked in a commanding voice. InuYasha raised his eye brow noticing the voice he used when he was king of Feudal Japan.

'We had Naraku backed up in a corner. Given there wasn't anywhere left to go, flames were closing in on us. Out of the flames came this man, he was grey and his eyes were completely black. But he looked a hell a lot like that Voldemort who died a couple years back. But he called himself a different name.'

'Tom Riddle?' Harry shot in, feeling sick as eyes on Violet pulling on Hermione's pant leg.

'No, it was Japanese, it sounded like _Gundan.' _

Harry's wore the expression of confused, he was sure. InuYasha clarified. 'Gundan mean Legion in Japanese.'

Harry nodded signalling for InuYasha to go on with the story his eyes still on Violet. Though out of the corner of his eye he saw InuYasha Sr. roll his eyes.

'He grabbed Yashie, she screamed and this smoke came out of his mouth, Naraku grabbed me as wrapping his effing tentacles around me and stabbed me so I couldn't go anywhere. 'He pulled up his sleeve to show a gapping hole in his arm, 'Anyway the smoke went into Yashie's mouth and she crumpled and dropped Tetsiega and Gundan flew off with her, I killed Naraku quickly, only to find out it was a golem. But she was already gone. He left a note though.' InuYasha offered it to Harry but he waved it down. Hermione was coming with a little thing wrapped in the blue blanket she had asked him if she could buy.

'Harry, I'm so sorry.' Hermione muttered as Violet climbed up into InuYasha Sr.'s arms. He rocked her and her eyes began to close. How late was it? Harry looked at his watch. 11 pm.

Hermione placed the blanket in his arms, the little thing in it fast asleep, oblivious to what was accruing around him.

He looked so much like InuYasha; he had her face, her beautiful black hair, thick lashes for a boy. But Harry was there too. He had a thinner face then Yashie and his nose was shaped almost exactly like Harry's, his cheeks flamed with colour. James Benjirou Potter.

It was dawn and the house was fixed, and James and Violet were in there crib and bed sleeping. No one else did that night though, they were planning. They had to rescue Yashie. Harry looked around. This wasn't the same place without Yashie. Even when she was working when she came back and played her piano of played with Violet or they slept together in their bed it was home.

It didn't feel that way without Yashie.

The whole Order of the Phoenix and all the Auror's, InuYasha Sr. team, Yashie's team with a 15 year old Shi and the Twenty one year old Steph and Mitch, along with InuSuke's team, Mitch's twin sisters and his wife. Sat around the kitchen listening and putting in impute when needed. Tomorrow everyone would know of Breeanna's disappearance. They would know the hunt for her would begin; whither she was dead or alive.

But what they wouldn't know was that they knew where she was, and who had taken her. For the attacker left a note.

"_The place where it all began, we are not terminated. She is the example." _

The place where it had all began: The Riddle Mansion.


	5. Chapter 5 The Death of InuYasha

Chapter 5

The Death of InuYasha Potter

Ouch.

Why do my wrists hurt so much?

Why are they above my head?

I opened my eyes and looked up at my hands and felt a jolt of surprise. Why was I tied with rope?

'Good Morning InuYasha.' Spoke a horribly familiar voice. 'Remember me?'

I turned my head and instinctively growled. It was Voldemort.

He was horribly grey, like his body was made of grey see-through paper. Also, his pupils were much too big for his head, no white showing what-so- ever. He also had pointed teeth.

'Hahahaha, Oh InuYasha… Voldemort died years ago. I'm Gundan…' He placed his nose to my neck and inhaled. 'Ah, such a lovely scent.'

I hissed at him curling my toes at the scent of him, rot and death. I realized I was only in my underwear and bra. 'I don't know who you think you are…' I lied through my teeth. 'But InuYasha left years ago! I'm Breeanna!'

Gundan laughed again pulling out a little circle mirror I recognized as Kanna's.

I had my white hair and gold eyes and dog ears…. How?

'I hope you don't mind that I borrowed this, it's no fun winning over a human.' Gundan throw the shattered remains of my old jewel on the ground at my bare feet.

I hissed at him his pointy teethed smile inches away from me. 'So you morons figured it out. So what? What are you going to do to me? You know I'm stronger!'

Gundan ran his tongue over his teeth, still smiling- I wondered how it didn't cut his tongue- and gingerly placed a hand on my shoulder.

I screamed, high pitched and agonized.

I pulled against the chains as I slumped, the rubbing cut my wrists and blood trickled down.

How much worse this was! Bellatrix-dead and buried- was put to shame. I thought the worst pain was when she sent the death spell five times into me. This… was so much more painful.

'Wh- what are you?' I moaned in a terrified breath. I could not wrap my head around how he could create such pain by _touching _me.

'My name is Legion. But of What?' Gundan murmured as his grey disgusting finger pulled my chin up so I would have to look at him. 'You are feeling every death of every person you have killed put together, as revenge. I can only touch you and your children and your mate. No one else feels the pain except you.'

The pain in my chin forced my mouth to open in a screech that frightened me. The fiery torture of the dead of my own hand…

Suddenly my knee drove up, almost as high as my wrists. It drove into Gundan's jaw. , Which then broke off and skidded across the floor.

'Take that you bastard.' I laughed a tortured laugh, with no real humour. It was a taunt, for now I was InuYasha; I would fight till my death.

No. I had a son and a daughter now. I couldn't think like that.

I had to fight until I escaped at least.

Gundan picked up his jaw and placed it where it had been previously to my attack.

It clicked back into place.

I felt disgusted to the point of nausea and anger to the point of bloodlust. This really was the undead version of Voldemort.

'Now,' He said in a calm voice, taking a glove off of it's other hand. 'Shall we continue?'

And the fiery torture raged on.

_Harry Potter: _

'I want to fight!' Steph shouted at Harry. She was mad because he had taken her husbands side.

Harry took a deep breath to calm him. 'I understand that. But you're pregnant Stephanie. Think of your baby, please?'

Steph growled-not a real growl, a human impression of it- but declined. She knew Harry's reasoning was air tight. She loved her children as much as Yashie loved hers. She would not endanger her unborn daughter.

'Thank you…' Mitchell breathed across the room. He bent in to kiss Steph's forehead, but she lurched away.

It seems they had forgotten Harry could hear them across the giant entry room.

Harry leaned up against Yashie's shiny black grand piano rearranging the tiny crystals that were the last remains of his demon crystal. He shifted his weight, his leather pants squeaking- to low for human ears. His ice blue eyes were impatient; he couldn't stand another moment without Yashie. They had wasted so much time waiting for two days to make the camera's leave so they could lead the search party away with publicity. Harry didn't personally care at the time. But it was Hermione that reminded Harry of his other priorities.

'Harry, if they see you leaving now the Silence will know Violet and James are without a full demon protector. Do you want to loose them too?'

Harry had pulled James closer to his chest while gazing at Violet playing on the floor. No, He didn't want that.

InuYasha Sr. came down his dashing red demon robes; behind him were the four elite demons in the Demonic Army that followed Yashie. They would scout her out like a wolf looking for a rabbit.

The men walked up to Harry in his demon form and thumped their chests, a sign of respect instead of salutes, 'Your Highness.'

Harry thumped his own chest, it hurt a little. 'Thank you for helping find the queen you four.'

The demons laughed, and the only women demon spoke, clearly of fox decent 'we will find Queen InuYasha if it's the last thing we do, Your Highness. Do not worry about finding her. It's the fight inside you showed worry about.'

He understood that. What she meant was if Yashie was dea de - He couldn't force the words in his thoughts- then they would drag him out. To preserve the power so Kayla would not rule them.

He nodded; there was nothing they could do. Though he was the most powerful kind of demon- the Phoenix- he was untrained. They could probably take him within a second.

Kingsley strolled in with a Port Key in his hand -InuYasha's favourite vase- bouncing it in his hand. 'Ready to go now, or are you two going to argue some more?'

They were also the last group. Mitch, Shi, Kirara, the four elite, Kingsley, and himself. The rest had gone to position themselves in case of a surprise sneak attack beforehand.

Harry nodded and he grabbed the neck of the vase, the rest did the same. The familiar sensation of being pulled by a chord behind his navel accrued, and he was spinning.

_InuYasha Potter:_

A horrible, untameable, pain shot in my body. But the worse part of that pain at all… was it was familiar.

I screamed as something different today. A rough hand dragged me by my hair across the floor towards when I would be strapped with my wrists above my head. But I knew not to fight Gundan. It would only be worse in the long run.

I was not broken, I still had my mind. It was locked away so it would not be tortured...as badly.

I opened my eyes when I was strapped in. I did not want to see Gundan's face till this moment. But it wasn't him.

'Naraku…' I hissed softly, it sounded almost like I was cooing him.

He laughed maniacally, tossing something that made me scream in horror.

He was bouncing Gundan's hand. Throwing it and catching it, then ever so slowly placing it on my shoulder.

I screamed the pain even worse then Gundan's. The pain…it was tainted with Naraku.

'I… hate… you…' I gasped through trying to keep breathing. Keep breathing, stop moving… Keep breathing, stop moving.

He took a deep breath; and I knew this was it. All my work to stay alive for Harry, Violet, and James had meant nothing, Naraku would use Gundan's hand to stop my heart and my children would live on… Or James, my newborn son, that would never know me at all.

Tears fell like a river down my face at the thought.

But I shut my eyes, pulling my families face into view.

There was a bang and a scream and orange coloured everything behind my lids for a split second, and I let my other senses reach out.

'Mitch! Unchain her!' An angel's voice yelled at someone. I felt the hot breathing of a human in my white hair, and suddenly I could feel my feet on the floor, no longer suspended.

I smelled smoke as my head spun. 'Yashie! Are you alright?' A demonic angel whispered. Finally I opened my eyes.

Harry's sharp demonic face came into view, ice blue melting, its water streaming down his perfect face.

'Harry' I breathed, little twinkling light's spotting his face. 'You came.'

I felt myself collapses into his arms.

I woke up to an annoying beeping sound, there was no confusion I could smell the medicine.

St. Mugo's was going to give me my own private room if I kept landing up here.

I moaned and rolled over, wrapping my arms around something warm beside me. I squeezed it tight, because it was one of the only things in the world that's right.

'Mommy, I'm not a tear bear!' Violet squealed as I pulled my daughter on top of me.

'Your not a tear bear! Well that was a waste of a hug now wasn't it?' I giggle as she pouted and flung herself around my neck, nuzzling her head in my chest.

'I love you mommy.' Here voice was muffled, but I could tell it was an 'I missed you mommy.'

I pulled my daughter to eye level on the bed beside me, stroking her hair like I used to when she was a baby. 'Violet, you understand don't you? More then daddy thinks?'

Violet closed her beautiful eyes-black today- and nodded 'The bad guys got you, the reason your Breeanna instead of Mommy all the time.'

My heart shattered, I knew this would be painful but it was the only way. My daughter knew me like this. Gold eyes, white hair, dog eyes she _adored_. But for my daughter's sake I could _be_ me anymore. For my son's sake, then though I hadn't even held him before I forced my mother to run, I knew I had to make this decision for them. For Harry's sake.

With the world after me I had two options:

Option One: I stay this way and run with my family. A fools came, and what child would want to grow up with your home and possessions so far away. My parent's chose this at one point, and I would not hand my pains to my children.

Option Two: Violet keeps the biggest secret of all. It hurt's beyond all reason but it was the best one. I remove my face perfectly. Become Breeanna, with James and whoever else who comes my way, never knowing me. My real face… saying goodbye to My mother… my father… Feudal Japan. Forever.

My eyes watered when I thought of never seeing my parents again. My father will have to be step in king till I come back or my heir does. My mother… this would shatter her.

But my mother was strong, like when she proved to Kikyo she wasn't some stand down reincarnation. My mother would rise above this too. Maybe they'd figure out how to have another baby.

'Violet. You know my real name right?' My voice was broken, as if I was dying. But in truth I almost _was _dying. InuYasha could be no more, not Yashie, not even Inu. She had to go away for the safety of my children.

Violet giggled, pleased I finally responded. 'The greatest half-Demon In all of history! InuYasha Kurami Tashio Higurashi!' She rolled her eyes-she looked so much like me when she did that- then added 'I'm glad you didn't follow with tradition mommy, I can't even say your name.'

I grimaced, 'My love…' I whispered, trying to show how much this hurt me. Forget that name. Forever. I must be Breeanna.'

Violet's eye brows sank in confusion. 'Except t in family-'

I pressed my finger to her lips to silence her. 'Not even then, Grandma and Grandpa have to go home. We can't see them anymore, not even in summer.' I watched as my daughter's eyed water and felt my heart break. 'I can't be InuYasha anymore. I have to be Breeanna. James or any other babies that come along just can't _know!' _

Violet's tears spilled over as she squeezed her eyes shut, but she nodded, trying to smile. Fragment (consider revising)

I pulled her close. 'You need a sister, brother's suck.' Violet giggled remembering all the times a playfully argued with InuSuke.

'Promise me something Violet.' I whispered and her face fell. I sat up, sitting my daughter on my lap. I could hear in the distance my family and friends walking towards the room. Harry and the rest of them would know my plan… except this part.

'But Violet, always watch. There may be a time where you'll have to use your powers. Or your siblings. If those times come, I will leave you a clue. But you have to be the leader of the group. You're my eldest daughter, technically you rule over your cousins and siblings. But you can not abuse this power. It's like ruling over the kingdom. You can't send the army against the other kids because you don't like them…'

Violet's eyes were full of determination, her voice sounded older it scared me how much it sounded like mine. 'I promise I'll be protector of my family when you and daddy can't.'

It was bond, I felt it. I leaned back on my bed. 'Thanks Vi.'

Violet nuzzled into my chest again. 'Mommy, can you be the mommy I know… Just one last time?'

She had no idea how much those little words hurt. But I stroked her hair, my Yasha-girl.

Harry walked in, with flowers in his hand, a bunch of red roses. 'Yashie! You're awake!'

He ran to me, and stoked Violet's hair while I touched his face…

There were a lot of tears, from my mother and father, Harry and I as I replayed most of my plan. I'd fill Harry in later. But everyone understood. For the good of my family, I had to say goodbye to InuYasha… for now.

At duck it was time for my parents to leave, Hermione and Ron had already taken Violet to there home so James and her wouldn't be alone. My father made that a sob fest.

'I love you Grandpa.' Violet hiccupped into his wizard robes.

'I love you to Violet. I'll miss you.'

I put my pillow to my face to stop Violet from seeing my shaking and sobbing.

Someone removed the pillow. 'This is the last moment's I'll see you for a while Yashie. I want to see your face not a pillow.'

I slammed into my father's chest as my mother kissed my hair. 'I love you daddy.'

My father had a Kleenex in his hand that my mother had passed him. He was wiping his eyes that were splotched. Then he wiped under mine. 'I'll see you when it's safe my Yasha-Bella.'

My father kissed my forehead, then turned to a red faced tear stained Harry as he looked InuYasha Sr. in there eyes.

'You protect my daughter Potter, and her children.' Harry nodded saying nothing, I knew he didn't want to look weak in front of my father and I knew he knew he'd loose it if he unlocked his jaw.

My father hugged Harry patting his back; this was a first to see. It shocked me, it certainly shocked Harry. But after a moment of silent shock Harry raise his arms to hug my father back. I saw my father whisper in his ear.

'I'm not just loosing a daughter or a granddaughter. I'm also loosing the best son I could have ever asked for.'

Harry's eyes shut as I saw tears damning his face. 'And I'm loosing the closest thing to a father I did have and right to ask for.' It was true; truly my father had taken on that role for Harry as well. 'I'll protect her InuYasha, I swear. I've never forgotten how lucky I am she chose me. I swear I'll keep her safe.'

My father closed his eyes in peace. 'I know.'

And with that my father pulled away from Harry, and with one last smile to me he walked out, probably going to wait for my mother and cry.

My mother kissed me on the lips, 'the moment it's safe Yashie.'

I nodded kissing her on the nose. 'I couldn't have it any other way.'

My mother stood up and kissed Violet on the top of the head, then Harry on the forehead. Finally, as a last little farewell my mother blew a kiss to me, and I sent a sobbed one back. She locked it in her heart and walked out to find my father.

It was late that night, Violet was at Ron and Hermione's with James, and Harry and I were finally alone.

He lay beside me on the lumpy bed and whispered. 'I'm sorry you had to say goodbye to your family and yourself Yashie. I'll miss this face.' He placed his hands on either side of my face and kissed me. 'But I have a favour to ask.'

I nodded snuggling into his chest. He smiled and flicked his wand to the door. Locking it. Then he rolled on top of me.

'Give me just one last night with you.'

I smiled as I understood. Breeanna felt different to him, and He felt different when I was Breeanna, if I was her permanently…

And slowly, we locked our lips together. I pulled Harry on top of me.

And two days later, in a blood test for infection. I found out I was pregnant with our last daughter. Lily Potter.


	6. Chapter 6 Complications and Surprises

Chapter 6

Complications & Surprises

'Mommy, Mommy, Mommy!'

I hopped out of bed, where Harry was still sleeping. This was the normal routine for me, just as it had been for my mother, and her mother before her.

I ran into Lily's room where I was sure to find my 3 year old youngest running down the hallway from her bedroom.

'Lily! Lily! Lily!' I cheered back at her as I swung her into my arms where the toddler giggled and shrieked.

Somebody's door made a muted thud and a squeak. Somebody had thrown a teddy bear at their door.

'Be Quiet! I'm trying to sleep!' My 6 year old Violet yelled loudly.

Lily giggled as she screamed 'Violet! Come on!'

All my children were literary. It was a shocking after effect of A Full Demon Father and a Half Demon Mother.

I sat Lily in her chair as Kiya jumped on her lap. Kiya was a demon cat with one tail, she never transformed so Lily didn't know how dangerous she was.

Another shocking trait of my daughter, she loved animals. She loved all types and kinds of animals. When she made it to Hogwarts she was going to be Hagrid's best friend.

I rolled my eyes at the next one to come down.

James, 5 years old, still in his t-shirt and sweats lumbered down the stairs to the kitchen rubbing his eyes, he was my little monster. Already taking up pranks with the Weasley twins; but by far, he was also the most dashing.

My black eyes glistened deeply in his sockets, though they were the shape of Harry's. Also, he had the trait of Harry's hair that it flicked up in places, but my trait had corrected it. Making his hair flick up at the ends of his chin length hair, handsomely framing his face.

He was so beautiful.

Somebody threw books down on the table angrily. Violet had finally come down.

She wore her Muggle uniform for school, her long hair tied back in a ribbon. 'You know, of all the ways to wake up your children, running down the hall yelling a little girls name wouldn't have been my choice.'

Like I said, literary.

She sat down as I placed the pancakes on her place, and kissed her on the head. She smiled her usual bright self and took into her breakfast.

Suddenly somebody's warm manly hands wrapped around my waist caressing my hips and whispering in my ear. 'Good Morning Mrs. Potter.' murmured Harry in my ear.

I smiled and turned my head to look at him lovingly, 'Good Morning Mr. Potter.' He smiled pressing his lips to mine.

_Queue, the usual chaos, _I thought.

'Ew!' Lily shouted covering her face with her hands.

James made a disgusted sound as he pushed away his cereal.

While Violet shouted, 'Hey! We don't want to see that!'

I opened my eyes to see Harry rolling his eyes and muttering in my mouth. 'Imagine what it would be like if they knew how they got here.'

I pulled away half disgusted half amused hitting him in the arm. 'Harry!'

Harry just laughed sitting beside James grabbing his coffee mug. 'What, I speak the truth.' Went to kiss James head, laughing silently.

James flinched away. 'No! You got girl cooties!'

Violet, Lily and I all rolled our eyes.

James hopped up and eyes glowed to Harry. 'It's my birthday tomorrow!' He announced. As if we had forgotten that both beautiful and terrible day with James violent birth. Of course, we had told him it was different. Violet had to go along with that secret too.

'Yes my love,' I said in Breeanna's motherly voice. 'We know.'

James laughed bouncing. 'Did you guys get me something?'

Harry rolled his eyes and ruffled his son's hair. 'Yeah. For tomorrow.'

James eyes glowed. 'I knew it! Hand it over!'

I looked at Harry and shrugged. Anything that would stop the famous James temper tantrum.

Harry still looked at me when he said. 'Our bedroom dresser third drawer.

James shot up and giggled running off to where he'd find his new game system.

I shrugged again, something so little makes him happy. I won't throw a fit.

Later that day when Violet and James was in school and Lily was at Hermione and Ron's playing with their Hugo and Roselle.

Hermione was pregnant again with their third, and last. If it was a girl they would name her Rose. Ron used to call Roselle Rose, but they thought it would be a nice name for their third child.

So that left me with the house to myself.

I looked in the mirror, or…

No a dare not think of it.

But ones already thinking like her.

And who will find out.

I could go a day as myself, InuYasha.

I could visit my parents.

I wondered back into the forest behind our house. We had built this house for one specific reason. Well in this location anyway.

I walked up to the ancient well. One of them that was scattered through the universe connecting them to different places. This one took me to the right time. My home.

I jumped in the well, still Breeanna. The magic that I used tyo cover my half-breed self would disincarnate. Dissolve.

I pulled my white long, straight hair out of my ponytail that I frequently used to pull my hair out of my face.

Before I had left I had changed into the red cat suit I had worn to gather Harry so many years ago. My eyes also glowed gold.

I jumped out of the well, good to use my powers again, my muscles welcome the charge of power.

I ran, for the first time in almost 5 years I truly ran. My hair whipped out behind me, My eyes glowing in excitement.

'Yeah!' I screamed flinging my arms open.

Something came whistling passed me in the opposite direction, a arm curled around my waist, dragging me to the ground. I would have growled, but I recognized the scent.

'Come here you little brat!' I scream head locking my niece around the neck. 'Where's your daddy?'

Akari laughed pulling herself out of my head lock.

'Come on aunty Yashie, I'm not one anymore. I'm 9 years old, and a half demon. You can talk like an adult.

She indeed looked like a small adult, her white hair chopped short and pulled back in a small ponytail. She wore a kimono, but it had hints of modern design, so my mother made it.

'And,' Akari said pulling me out of my appraisal, 'Dad's at Grandpa and Grandma's vacation house. They came down from the castle to check on Keade. You chose a good day.'

I smiled, InuSuke was going to be thrilled. 'Grandpa came down too?' I asked sceptic.

Akari laughed, taking my hand and pulling me forward. 'Apparently under protest. He was saying the only reason he came was to prove to Grandma that Old lady Keade is to annoying to die.'

I laughed, _that_ sounded like my dad.

'Yasha-Bella!' My mother's voice rang out, and suddenly someone dressed in a robe of the white underbelly of the fire rat lifted me in the air.

'Yashie! Yashie! Yashie!' cooed my father, I laughed and looked down at my dad. InuYasha original.

'Daddy! I'm not a baby!' I laughed as I scratched his white dog ears, his gold eyes rolled into the back of his head.

My mother, Kagome pulled me back to face her. She was in a tan leather jacket, white t-shirt and blue jeans. They were going to head to the modern worlds, but I guess my appearance after 5 years changed their plans.

I smiled, my parents hadn't aged a day.

I sat in my home that I had grown up in when I was very little. Before the days of being the princess, and the Empress.

My old family was all around me, Miroku, grey hair tied back, Sango, with her still silky black hair. And then the people I knew, the ones who knew me better then myself.

'Steph! Mitch! Shi!' I cried Hugging my old team, She, now twenty carried a little red haired fox baby in her arms, with her 35 year old father beside her.

'Shippo..' I whispered, hugging the fox demon. He hugged me back tightly. His lips opened in my ear.

'Thank you Yashie, your father's missed you.'

I nodded to him seriously, Shippo knew what it was like to loose someone he loved.. His wife died in the birth of Shi.

We partied until almost nightfall, I sighed, it would be hard to leave my family, being Yashie again. But… my new family waited.

My father walked me back to the well.

'So when are you due?' He asked out of random.

I looked at him confused, 'Due for what?' My father nose twitched and sniffed down my stomach, stopping there and breathing in deeply, the straightening.

He looked at me with a grave, serious expression. 'Yashie, you idiot, you can't fool me. You smell _very _pregnant. As in your due in a week or two.' I laughed.

'Daddy, the last time I wore this was when I was very pregnant with Violet on the rounds of the kingdom. You could be smelling that.'

He shook his head, 'I don't think so. But maybe your Dad's old nose is being silly.'

We stopped at the well, and I threw my arms around him. ' No, your just being my silly dad InuYasha.' I squeezed him tight. 'I'll be back as soon a I can.'

InuYasha Sr. nodded, and I pulled out a picture of Lily to add to the photo's he and with James and Violet. ' Here, maybe you'll be able to meet her someday. She had mom's love for animals.'

InuYasha Sr smiled sadly, to keep them safe he had forfeited knowing his grandchildren. He swore it was for the best. But I knew I was hurting him.

I placed my hands on his face, ' Daddy, you _will_ know her someday.'

His gold eyes met mine. His eyes copied exactly in my face. He nudged his head towards the well. 'Go, don't keep Harry and your kids waiting.'

I jumped in the well with one fleeting look to my dad as I fell.

I walked down the road as Yashie, I felt a wave of regret hit hard and strong of leaving my family without a word.

'InuYasha!' some unrecognizable voice called.

A camera flashed.

This was bad, I was in my Yashie form almost at the driveway of the Potter house.

'InuYasha after 6 years of being separated from Harry Potter, why are you walking to his house so late?'

'I- I-' I stammered covering my face from his flashes.

'Are you having an affair on his? Is he cheating on his wife?'

'No! Of course not! I'm here to discuss business!'

The young blonde, good looking camera man looked up from flashing pictures at me. 'What kind of business?'

I pulled something off the top of my head. ' It's about the Half-breed capture, My, Potter shut down!' I cried, Harry was going to be _so mad._

The photographer's eyes flashed orange. 'I heard about that, how he shut it down for you. That's how I got this job, they finally hired me.'

My jaw dropped. A _Half-Demon. _

'Yes, well.' I straightened up, ' If you don't let me get to my meeting who knows what else others might not receive.'

The Camera man's eyes went blank, and then pulled out the film and tossed it to me. 'I went through hell trying to get this job, I dun wanna hurt my chances for my kids.'

The man took off for his van, and my heart started again.

I crouched down on the ground my face in my hands.

I was so stupid, thinking of myself I could have hurt my children, Harry. Everyone.

I really was a monster, I thought I was going to see my parents, but I should have known I'd have been caught, what if they found out that Breeanna really was me. I would have to run, with my family.

It would have been all my fault that our lives would have been ruined, just because I wanted to see my parents and brother and friends again.

I didn't know when my wave of guilt became a dream. But when I woke up I was confused, still my own face. But I was in a night gown and in my bed, not on the road.

'Harry?' I mumbled tiredly.

He was on the other side of the room from me, looking out the window, his back to me. His hands were curled together beside his back, his work robes still on.

I knew he heard me, but he didn't respond.

So he knew what I'd done.

I got off the bed and walked towards the bathroom, I suddenly had the need to shower, and get away from the almost visible chill radiating off of Harry.

'What were you think?' Harry said in a hushed voice, that was clearly suppressing the rage.

'Harry I thought-'

'Imagine my fright when my eight year old daughter calls me from work saying her mom wasn't in the house when she got home from school, or when Hermione called you to tell you she'd picked up James and brought Lily home, but your phone went straight to voicemail.'

He turned to face me, his eyes furious, his face cold. ' I thought maybe you were taken again,' Harry walked slowly towards me.

'Until Hermione told me that your leather battle cat suit wasn't in our closet. Even then.' He held up my wedding band and engagement ring in each of his hands, I shot a look to my left hand and gasped. I had taken them off when I changed clothing so it removed evidence of who I really was.

'I didn't think you were stupid enough to run to the Feudal Era.'

That hurt, and my eyes rimmed with tears. So, he was mad. But he didn't have to be so mean, they were my family for crying out loud!

' You know, five years ago when we said goodbye to them.' Harry blue eyes went red instead of white, water brimming up as well. 'I lost my family too, but you yourself said it was the best for the children! That having InuYasha and you mom around would risk their safety from the Silence! I miss them too!'

He spun away from me and put his hands to his face, putting his elbows against the counter of our dresser.

'Harry?' I whispered quietly, I placed hand on his back.

Suddenly, he spun his arms reaching for my waist.

I had a flash of something almost a decade ago, where Kiyoto's arms spun to rape me, pinning me to the old tree for control. But this time Harry pinned me to the wall, sending waves of love.

His mouth found mine desperately and I gave his tongue dominance, I knew this was the response of something he was thinking.

Suddenly his lips pulled from my, as he gasped for breath and suddenly his knees gave out, slamming against the floor.

He leaned his forehead against my stomach. I sat down against the bed so his head was on my knees, so his sobbing watered my night gown.

'Harry what's wrong?' As his shoulders shook against my legs. What did I do to him!

'I thought you left me.' Harry whispered slowly kissing my knees, 'When Violet and Hermione called me I thought I had blew it. I thought you'd just pick up and go home,' His voice broke again as his lips kissed up my legs. 'I know that Lily and James not knowing who you are is hard for you and that I've been such a hard as since I became Minister…'

His lips drifted upwards and my eyes rolled in the back of my head, making it hard to talk straight.

'Harry, I- I-' I took a deep breath as something inside me moved dangerously. 'Harry, I'd never leave you no matter what. Your still the boy I saw on the platform a decade ago. I still love you as much as the night I mated you, no I love you more.' I couldn't speak anymore as his lips crawled up my neck, he pushed me down to the bed…

There was a whoosh, and suddenly the bottom of my night gown was dripping wet as if Harry had pranked me and splashed me with a water balloon.

But he hadn't, cause he looked as shocked as me.

But that was when the pain hit.

My back curled up to it, the pain terrible as Violet's and Lily's birth put together.

Harry picked me up bridal style in his arms as I screamed, the kids rushing to the door, I was still Yashie. I couldn't understand what was happening.

'Harry whispered something under his breath and in the mirror my body changed back into Breeanna, only her face was curled in agony, and pale and scared.

Another wave hit me and I screamed again.

'Let us in!' Violet screamed as Lily and James kicked and hit the door.

'Violet!' I heard Harry yelled out over my scream, shimming my closer to his chest. ' Call Hermione and Ron to get them to come over!'

Violet's feet could be heard running down the hall through my agonized screech.

'It's gonna be okay, It's okay! It's okay!' Harry chanted, terrified.

Harry spun on the spot, and with a crack. We suddenly were in St. Mugo's, and Harry's hands weren't the only ones on me. I saw the doctor that delivered all three of our children and her assistant. I was thrown to a bed in a private room, scissors cutting off my night gown, if it hadn't hurt so much I would have blushed and refused to do such a thing.

I suddenly had a urge through all this pain, the urge to get whatever was hurting me, out of me.

I hadn't realized everyone was gone from the room, probably to get into shrubs in case I was sick. But I stumbled into the rooms bathroom, leaning up against the counter.

My body did the work mostly. I just screamed and endured, and suddenly I knew where the thing was coming out of.

I slowly reached down to my forbidden area and felt something I would have never suspected.

Hair on something head.

I screamed in shock this time, my father was right.

Damn being Breeanna. I had counted on my advance smell to tell me I was pregnant with the rest of my children I hadn't realized I was carrying one.

But I had never put any weight on either! How was this happening? How could I be a mother of _four?_

I locked the door and I used the pain this time. I knew what I had to do after three children. I squatted on the floor with my knees on the grown my finger tips and palms pressing against the floor and my head towards my chest. Harry and the rest of the team of doctors banging on the door as I reached back and caught my baby.

I pulled them close to see my unexpected thing.

My heart stopped as I looked at my miracle baby.

It was a boy, that was obvious. Harry's face was copied almost perfectly in his features, only I was there in the shape of his lips, and his thick eye lashes.

He did not cry. His perfectly copied green eyes were wide with shock as he breathed his first.

In that moment, my heart swelled for the fifth time. Once for Harry, the next for Violet, The next for James, then for Lily, and finally for…

'Albus…' I whispered remembered my dream from a decade ago.

'InuYasha I swear I'm going to break down the door if you don't come out here this instant!'

I stood up leaving the disgusting organ thing on the floor and unlocked the door, and pushed it open.

My beyond shocked expression was double as Harry's mouth popped open. It looked like his eyes were going to drop out of his sockets. Everybody was frozen for a moment.

Then a draft blew in and Albus began to cry for the first time.

Then my baby was out of my arms being rushed away from me, I wanted to hold onto him, but it was Harry who took him out of my arms off to the doctors. Some rushed away with my baby, others rushed passed me to save the disgusting thing on the floor.

Other's pushed me into the bed.

'What are you doing! Where are they taking him?' I demanded of Harry, he just looked at the door shocked. I doubted he could ever talk.

The doctor I had no name for answered. 'Obviously, he was a surprise.' He looked at me and I nodded vigorously. 'So, we have to check if he's okay, like his brain and his lungs.'

A rush of panic, was my little Albus sick?

I thought back, I didn't drink or smoke so that was a plus. But I hadn't rested for 5 years, could I have hurt my surprise baby before he was born?

I heard the first footstep that Harry took as he slowly wondered towards the door. ' Where are you going?' I asked, worry doubled over with my Albus and my Harry.

Harry's face turned to look over his shoulder. 'To check on our son, and call Hermione and Ron.'

I breathed, relieved somewhat liking the way he said "our son". ' Hurry back,' I whispered laying my head on the pillow.

It was only a little time later that Harry returned. The doctors left, so I was relieved as I had been alone with my panic.

'Feeling Better?' I asked jokingly. I felt like I could poke fun, he was smiling widely.

'Yes,' Harry assured me. 'After I ate something, then threw it back up, then I called Hermione and Ron. The noise our kids could make!'

I laughed as Harry sat on the edge of my bed, taking my hand. 'When you came home, I thought our night would be of physical passion. Not loving our forth baby.'

I laughed knowing _exactly_ what he meant.

'Name?' Harry asked curiously.

I smiled 'Albus?' It wasn't really debateable, but I would let Harry think it was.

Harry nodded, 'Yes, I like it. I'm guessing his middle name is Japanese like the rest of them?' He laid beside me.

I shrugged, 'we'll figure that out later.' I kissed him. 'I just want to see him.'

Harry smiled and nodded in agreement.

Somebody knocked and a women carrying a thing in blue walked in quietly, beaming. ' He's fine, perfectly healthy, and by the test, perfect on his date.'

She laid Little Albus in my arms as he smiled up at me conscious. He was defiantly a Phoenix demon Dog half demon cross.

Harry kissed his sons head and whispered, 'Hey there Albus, you should have given us some warning kid. Your brother and sisters did.' And he stroked Albus's silky black hair.

There was a lot of things I could have said then, maybe crack a joke like Harry did. But there was something about that moment, how even though I had assumed his presence was nonexistent, I suddenly saw he was meant to be. Albus Potter completed our family. So shouldn't I have said something poetic and gooey?

I couldn't think of anything. So I settled for the simplest message I could think of, the truest of them all. The one way to say hello to my new born son.

'Welcome home Albus.'


	7. Chapter 7 Returning to Platform 9 34

Chapter 7

Returning to Platform 9 ¾

'Come on!' Violet yelled to her parents.

It was September first, and a few years had gone by and now for the first time ever, the first Yasha/Potter was on her way to Hogwarts.

Violet was slightly annoyed with her parents, as 5 year old Albus weeped in against his fathers arm.

'But Daddy, I want to go now!' Albus said tearfully.

Violet turned to her brother, 'Are you 11? I didn't think so. You'll have your turn Al.' Violet said scornfully. But truth is told out of all her siblings the youngest was her favourite.

Albus smiled and let go for their father's hand and ran up to his Eldest Sister. 'VI, do you know what house your gonna be in?' He asked dreamily, leaning his head against her elbow.

Violet rolled her eyes at her little brother and smiled. 'Of course I don't Albus. But I'll tell you what.' She turned to her little brother; whose wide green eyes so much like her dad's widened, 'If I had a choice. I'd be in Gryffindor.'

Albus smiled, 'me too.'

James snorted somewhere in the distance, he'd be leaving in two years. But he had the air as if he was leaving today. 'Pft! If I wasn't in Gryffindor I'd leave, It's superior to the other houses. I mean mom and dad where in that house!'

Violet looked ahead as a little knot curled in her stomach. What if she wasn't put in Gryffindor? Would her parents be disappointed?

Violet shook her head. Her parent's weren't like that.

Violet and Albus stopped at the barrier between platform 9 and 10 looking at it with frightened expressions.

There mother, with her pretty face and black eyes like Violet's today smiled at them as she pushed Violet's cart. A tiny snowy owl wooted softly as Violet's owl, Athena, awoken. 'Don't be afraid you two.' Their mother reassured. 'Everything will be alright.'

She passed over the cart to their father and took Violet's other hand.

Albus tightened his grip of Violet's hand and with a deep breath they ran at the brick barrier.

_InuYasha: _

As we ran through the barrier I felt a little flinch pulling my hand towards the barrier.

When I opened my eyes, I saw a familiar scene.

The scarlet train I had detested so long ago whistled as it prepared to whisk Violet away from me. The smoke that clouded everyone's faces. And Neville in Hogwarts robes….

'Neville?' I cried as he looked up from the clip board he held, Remembering about 11 years ago when I had used this face to sneak back into Hogwarts to teach while pregnant with Violet, he recognized my face.

'Potter!' He squealed, pulling me into a hug. 'How are you?'

I laughed, 'I'm great! What are you doing here?' He looked fantastic, he had filled out some since we were 17 and he was finally taller then me.

' McGonagall hired me two years after graduation for the Herbology Class, I've been teaching ever since.'

'And your married,' I accused eyeing the wedding band.

'He laughed, ' Yeah, Ginny finally gave me a chance.' He looked down at it and smiled. 'Our son will be starting Hogwarts in a few years.'

I frowned, ' I never knew you guys had kids or you and Ginny were even married!'

Neville eyed me apologetically. ' After Ginny tried to convince Harry not to marry you, and her mom flipped on her she doesn't really talk to them anymore.'

I gasped, Harry never told me that!

The train whistled as Harry and James put Violet's trunk and Owl in the compartment and started shushing Violet on the train.

'I'll write you okay?' I asked quickly, Neville nodded so I ran to my shaking daughter who had reached down to tie her shoe.

I knew my daughter well enough that she wanted to talk to me alone, so I bent down on one knee and whispered, ' Are you ready to go?'

Violet looked up at me, panicking. 'What if people find out I'm a hanyou?'

I smiled and tapped the glass replica of the Shikon no' Tama. ' If you never take this off, and you never tell the Tashio or the Malfoy girl who they are, you'll be safe.'

Suddenly Violet threw herself into my arms and I stood up and hugged her to my chest.

'Momma, what am I going to do without you?'

'Oh my VI,' I put her down and tucked a piece of long hair behind her ear. ' I'll never be far. Just over your shoulder.'

The train whistled again as Harry kissed Violet's forehead and lifted her onto the slow moving train.

Violet sat in the compartment with the window in front of me, and as soon as she sat down her face broke into an excited beam.

I raised my hand in farewell, fighting back the tears as my eldest daughter, the one I fought for so long for glided away from me…

Harry wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me to him kissing my temple, 'She'll be okay. She's tough.'

I looked at him and smiled. 'I know.' I wrapped my arms around his waist and then added. 'I have to ask you something.

Harry smiled, leaning down to kiss me. 'Anything.'

I gave him a look to tell him he was in trouble. 'Did Ginny ever try and convince you not to marry me?'

Harry's arms dropped and his mouth popped open is a gawp, his eyes widened. I could tell he never ever wanted to tell me that.

After a moment he composed his face into a thoughtful and much too innocent.

I didn't trust it.

'It was our wedding day and the Weasley's were all in the room helping me get ready. When Ginny suggested I didn't go through with it. I said that I was going through with it and then Ms. Weasley flipped on Ginny. End of Story.'

I smiled at his half explanation, because his face suggested that that wasn't the end of the story.

I grabbed his collar and pulled his face to my level. 'What happened Potter.'

Harry sighed. ' Okay, so Ginny asked me to run away with her, and just because you were pregnant with my baby didn't mean I'd have to waste my life with you and that she could treat me right.'

I let go of his collar and my body froze in shock.

I didn't know why it was hitting me so hard, Harry had married me anyway, but something about Ginny slashing me so hard hurt like a mortal wound.

In the back of my eyes, I saw the picture of Ginny kissing Harry over a decade ago.

Somebody led me through a crowd to a separate room, I didn't really know who, and I was too shocked to see.

'Yashie,' Harry whispered in a sugar sweet voice. ' I don't think I was ever that mad at anyone before. I love you, and I'm sorry I didn't tell you. But when that happened I told her to put that offer somewhere and that I had the most beautiful bide waiting for me. Yasha-Bella you're the only one I have ever loved.'

I nodded hugging him. 'Tell me next time.'

'I will.'

I stretched up and kissed him, panic attack forgotten and we walked to meet up with our three remaining children and return home.

_Violet:_

Violet sat in her compartment alone and excited. She was finally going to Hogwarts!

In her head she planned all the things she would do like, try out of Quidditch, explore the castle, eat as much as she could at the feast, and how she'd run when she became an official Gryffindor….

There was a sharp rasp on the door.

Out came Teddy Lupin, just being dropped off by his werewolve father that Violet's mother had saved after what was called "The Dawn War". His blue hair shined brightly

'Hey Violet!' Teddy greeted as he jumped up onto the seat. ' How ya doing!'

Violet giggled and beamed at him, 'I'm great! How ya doing?' She aimed a punch at him but he dodged it.

'Hey! Watch the school robes their new!' Hey pretended to wipe dust off of his black wizard robes. ' I'm great now that I know you made it on the train. I thought Harry was going to tie you up in your room!'

Violet laughed, sounded like her dad.

'So,' Violet asked a little while later. ' Why are you feeling blue today?'

Teddy's eyes grew wide and ran his fingers through his casual disarray of hair. His handsome face sparking with surprise. ' Oh! I forgot to change it!'

Violet giggled as Teddy shut his eyes and took on a strained face, and as he did so his peacock blue hair turned to a bubble gum pink.

When Teddy opened his excited eyes to Violet he added, 'Better?'

Violet nodded. 'Much.'

'Well I thought we'd never find you!' Victoria exasperated as her beautiful self strutted through the door pulling along her cousin, and Fred's son. Jake.

Victoria was Fluer's miniature. Long blonde hair and blue eyes, but somehow he she the Weasley touch to her face making her seem less serious.

'Yeah,' Jake smiled his usual goofy smile under his bright red hair. 'We thought you guys had missed the train.'

Violet stuck her tongue at the two, as they took their seat and began a debate about houses, Teddy wanted Gryffindor just like Violet, and so did Jake. But Victoria was set on Ravenclaw.

'Not that I'm saying I wouldn't be happy in Gryffindor. But we're going there to learn and that's what Ravenclaw stands for.'

A little old lady passed the trolley through this debate and Violet treated them all to everything on the trolley, since her mom and dad gave her money for all of them.

Teddy after clearing out his box of chocolate frogs, cleared his voice. 'Can I suggest something?'

Violet rolled her eyes and elbowed him in the ribs, which he neatly dodged.

'Stop that! No, I mean we make a deal that we all stay best friends through out Hogwarts.' Teddy placed his hand in the middle of the Compartment.

Jake laughed and threw his hand on top of Teddy's. 'I wouldn't have it any other way.'

Victoria laid her hand on top of Jake's 'Of course, we all grew up like family.'

Everyone looked at Violet, but she kept silent. She knew that she may have to leave them, from the mission that her mother kept secret. But what was life without friends?

Violet slapped the top of Victoria's hand. 'I'm in.'

Later that night the First years all huddled together looking at the Great Hall. Ghost's flew an picture's talked while staircases changed their direction.

Suddenly a familiar form walked out holding a stool and a hat.

It was Violet's Grandmother. Kagome.

Violet knew to keep silent, just as Kagome did when she saw her granddaughter. But Violet could have sworn that she smiled just a little warmer at Violet then the rest of them.

Teddy suddenly reached for Violet's hand. Being slightly reminded of Albus's weepy hand earlier today, she took it, and squeezed it reassuringly.

Kagome placed the stood on the platform beside McGonagall and placed the Sorting Hat on the stool. A ripped flap opened and it recited:

_Eleven years of the mighty battle ruled the day, _

_As the greatest of fighter's put the darkness at bay, _

_One of Hufflepuff died long before, _

_One of Ravenclaw strange to the core, _

_But I speak of the three that ended it all, _

_The names of the hero's that answered the call, _

_Because of the Slytherin man cunning as a stake, _

_Was in the end defeated at stake, _

_I speak of the two hero's mark for death, _

_Harry and InuYasha fighting for their daughter's first breath, _

_Now that this girl has returned to the school, _

_The darkness will rise just as cruel, _

_But we shall not waste, our time is thin,_

_So let this years Sorting Formally begin._

There was whispers and applause as Violet's heart sank. As if she hadn't had a big target on her forehead already.

Kagome, rising once more pulled out a tiny scroll and read out in a clear voice:

'Abbot, Charlie!'

A little blonde haired boy slowly stepped up to plate, and became the first Hufflepuff of the new year.

Teddy was the first out of the Four to be called.

'Lupin, Teddy!'

Teddy took a deep breath and let go of Violet's hand and walked up to the stool and hoped up.

Kagome, placed the Sorting Hat on his head.

Violet held her breath.

'Gryffindor!'

Violet and Teddy breathed a sigh of relief at the same time as the Gryffindor house cheered and Teddy ran off his hair red and gold.

Violet's eyes drifted towards the Teacher's Table, she knew if her Grandmother was there…

Gold eyes stared back.

InuYasha's Sr's eyes were soft as he smiled at Violet, waving a little. It had been so long since she last saw him he should have been a fuzzy memory.

But she remembered InuYasha Sr with clarity. They had been so close, all the times she was in the Feudal Era her Grandpa had put her on his shoulders and so fast Violet's long hair whipped against the back of her head like a cape.

'Malfoy, Kira!'

Violet's head snapped to the Blonde haired girl with the hat over her eyes. So this was her cousin.. They'd never met since Kayla and InuYasha didn't talk anymore. She defiantly looked like a Yasha…

'Slytherin!'

Violet rolled her eyes to herself, that was a shocker, from her mother's mutters she was just as evil as her father.

'Potter, Violet!'

She gawped at Kagome, as whispers caressed her name. Victoria pushed Violet forward and slowly Violet climbed onto the stool.

'Another Potter eh?'

It took a moment to realize it was the hat. _Yes, another Potter. _Violet though defiantly.

The Hat chuckled, ' You have Harry's courage, and InuYasha's skill. But bother their tempers.'

Violet rolled her eyes yet again. _Does that make me a Slytherin?_

'No,' The Hat laughed. 'But it does make you something. It makes you a Gryffindor!'

Violet took a deep breath, _Thank you. _She thought before Kagome took off the hat.

Violet ran to the Gryffindor table, which exploded with cheers.

Violet ran right into Teddy's arms. Giggling and laughing as they held each other. Only to be joined by Victoria and Jake.

Violet's eyes drifted to her Grandfather's beaming face once more and decided to herself that InuYasha and Kagome would be around her now, as much as it was safe.


	8. Chapter 8 Exile

Chapter 8

Exile

_InuYasha:_

The council.

They are secret organization of all demons and half demons, they choose and judge when a group of demons and humans come together, they are never wrong.

But being chosen as a leader comes with responsibility. A secret oath with a set of rules. You were sworn to protect your team as they were sworn to you, you were bound to them and if you broke this rule and you or a team member left or died then you suffer the consequences.

I had broken that law the night Kayla ran off with the Malfoy's.

I tried avoiding them, but as the time came for me to once again return to Hogwarts, my punishment for breaking the rules of leadership came closer to the horizon of time.

I could have kept running, if had stayed Breeanna. But McGonagall wanted me to teach the student's in Demonics. Harry, after stepping down from Minister of Magic to my brother InuSuke, took the job of Defence against the Dark Arts.

Stepping out into the public eye as InuYasha was risky enough. But having the Council chase I to kill myself and my family was a stress I could not deal with.

Before they could find me. I would find them.

_Yashie:_

'You don't have to do this.'

I sighed as I turned to face Harry. I caught a glance of my white haired golden eyed self in the mirror.

It had been a long time since I saw the face that I was born with.

'I've missed that face.' Harry said softly curling his palm around my thin cheek. Gold eyes melt and mixed with green.

'The kids are at Ron and Hermione's' My old musical voice rang. 'So when I get home you got a night with the girl you fell for.' I stretched on my toes to kiss my husband as he chuckled.

'What a stupid boy, falling in love with a demon.' Blue eyes sparked behind green to show he wasn't that boy.

We kissed, and then I was out the door.

The feudal era had changed again, my father looked more dashing as ever and my mother as lovely. They had only left Hogwarts because some people realized they weren't aging.

That was still a secret of the InuYasha/Kagome family. We were immortal. Our mates too, and our children.

I looked like Violet's sister, not her mother.

I laughed to myself, not that I was complaining.

The Sun began to set as I reached the Council's mountain temple. These Demons thought themselves as gods, and I was but a lowly little half demon.

The temple was beautiful, made of the finest stone glistening new in the dying sunlight, though they were older then even my two centuries.

Inside they had draped fabrics of different colours, the finest silks, either bought or stolen. It didn't matter which to them, only that it's theirs.

I pushed open the doors to the magnificent judging room where at the end of the giant room the council waited for me. They all stared, all different races of demon.

I stood before them but did not bow, I was a Higurashi, people bowed to me, I not them.

Old snake women stood up at the very center of the table. 'Are you InuYasha Kurami Tashio Higurashi?'

A felt a familiar curl rolled in my stomach, but really who could help that? Who gives there daughter such a tongue twister?

'Well?' The snake women hissed. 'Are you?'

As if you didn't know.

'Yes,' I smiled graciously to them 'InuYasha at your service.'

A fox mans, sitting to her left, eyes narrowed. 'But not the original InuYasha, you are his equally famous daughter.'

I turned my head slowly to him, my eyes narrowing. 'Obviously.'

The Snake women kissed with that anger only millennia's of life could contain, 'I'm sure you are well informed to have broken that number one rule child.'

I was a mother of four and a wife, of course my two centuries and them some made me look like a child compared to them.

I looked up at her for the first time showing no expression. 'Yes, I am well aware of that.'

The Council laughed as I cringed at "aware".

The council laughed and though I lived with James for fifteen years I felt the eat creep up onto my neck and face.

'I choose exile!'

They all stopped.

And I knew why.

In the time when my father roamed the country side he spoke of demon honour, and too many dying honourable is better then living exile. I was the first to choose exile, for my family, for Harry.

They all smirked down at me and the snake lady offered her scaly hand.

I gripped the cool scales and was led off.

'Bloody Hell!'

Ron said again running his fingers through my now short hair.

Years ago I told my friends that for demons, long hair meant you were high on the class list, and my waist length hair showed that I was the leader of them all. But now that I was an exile, I was nothing.

Hermione looked sadly at me, as if she sympathized how hard it was for me now.

That night I stood in front of the mirror, staring at myself.

'And I don't want the world to see me… Because I don't think they'd understand… When everything made to be broken… I just want you to know who I am…'

I looked at the familiar face. The children were at Ron's and Hermione's for a sleepover so I thought it was safe to be InuYasha for the night.

Harry was away for the night on a trip as an Auror, he was strong. I did not worry.

Out through the forest was a starry night, glistening points of light keeping the night from being a black nothingness. The only room in the house light was the bedroom where I sat on the ground looking at my face I had long since left behind. I was indeed an exile; my hair was just the consequence to the choice I made.

The mirror shifted.

I stood up and looked amazed as beside me, was the girl from 17 years ago. Before Albus, Lily, James, and Violet. Before Harry.

Her face was grudging as I remembered that I did not like my face and that I compared myself to my gorgeous Kayla all the time.

My fingertips touched the mirror along her features. Inu. Inu. The girl I so desperately didn't want to be.

Her long hair was tied back and familiar red fire cat jumpsuit.

'Hello InuYasha…' I whispered to myself.

The girl suddenly broke into a great beam. And mouthed "Hello InuYasha."

I smiled at her tears rolling down. 'Not exactly what we planned we'd look like at 217 huh?'

InuYasha shook her head, 'Why'd you come here?'

A hand lies down on my shoulder. 'I know when I need help.'

I look over at my familiar face two inches real, in front of me.

'How?'

Inu smiled. 'I'm a 199. Mom just told us we're going to Hogwarts.'

I nodded, 'Things change.'

Inu's eyes drifted to look at the bedroom. 'Is he worth it?' She laughs my old musical laugh at my confused face 'Come on Inu. You're an exile living in London. You think I don't know I don't meet someone at Hogwarts? Unless it's a she, we were always a bit iffy, especially in mating season that one year.'

I laugh loudly at the memory. 'Oh jeez a remember that! Didn't we run out of that drunken girl's bedroom drunk when Daddy found us?'

Identical laughter sounded in harmony.

I pulled myself into an old hug. 'He's worth all of it Inu. Just wait.'

Then she was gone. My imagination had run out.

I stumbled blindly to Lily's and Albus's room hugging Lily's pillow tears falling into it.'

'And I don't want the world to see me,

Because I don't think that they'd understand.

When everything's made to be broken,

I just want you to know who I am.'

I sat there all night, dreaming.

Tomorrow when Albus starts his first year at Hogwarts, I'll be InuYasha. I will not be his mother.

I smiled at his bed and Lily's pillow.

'When everything's made to be broken,

I'll make sure you know who I am.'


	9. Chapter 9  The Beginning of Albus

Chapter 9

The beginning of Albus

Albus was like Harry in many ways. As if to say, he was unlike his mother.

Oh, he loved his mother, more than any child could love his scattered brained, confused mother. But Breeanna had a mysterious seductive air that allowed her to get her way and be successful at everything she did, as did his siblings.

Violet, who was the eldest, was now in her 7th year. She was the top dueler and a Chaser for the Gryffindor team. They had won every Cup since she joined the team in her second year. Also, Teddy had been drooling over her since then. She liked him too, but she refused to go out with him. It seemed silly to Albus. Two people in love should be allowed to love each other. But Violet loved to toy with men, and Teddy was no exception to her seduction. All the men in the school were wrapped around her fingers.

The next was James, in his 5th year. He was what their father called "The Weasley twins wrapped into one!" because he caused havoc since the moment he stepped trough the doors of Hogwarts and even more since he became Beater for Gryffindor. Though he got good grades Mother and Father were constantly there because James had set a Dungbomb in a teachers office, charmed a Slytherins chair, or making Peeves wither away in a broom closet…

James didn't have girlfriends… in that sense anyway. He got kissed, hugged, snogged, more… but it was never the same girl, and he never felt a thing. Ever.

But that's the way the two eldest were. They played with people hearts like they were half broken toys destined to be completely useless anyway. It was another twisted reality about his family that Albus never understood. If you had all the girls fawning over you- and not a few boys- shouldn't you look for the right one in the crowd? Or was it that James broke hearts because he was looking for her? Like a needle in the hay stack.

In her third year, Lily caused a shock when she came to Hogwarts. Fast and light she became a Chaser in her first year. But that wasn't the reason everyone knew her. She was… normal. Unlike her older sibling's who showed off whenever they could, she was a quiet girl. Who didn't speak often but when she did people would listen, because she was a Potter, a Family that always rose to greatness.

Her best friend was Samuel Longbottom, Neville's and Ginny's son. They had connected on many levels; while his father taught them Herbology they both discovered that they did not exceed in either family claimed subjects. They both loved Animals, all kinds of animals; they were Hagrid's best Friends. In the Future, Albus saw happiness and love for the two of them.

Albus did not know if he would do well in Hogwarts, though he doubted it. He had never been as bright as Violet, or as cunning as James, or even as caring as Lily. He was just ordinary, something in this family that had never happened before.

Today, he left with Rosie and her twin Riley for Hogwarts. Something he had been waiting for since he saw Violet chug off in the Hogwarts Express.

He looked out the window of the car as they drove towards Kings Cross. He wasn't truly paying attention to what James was trying to bug him about. His stomach was knotted up enough as he thought about what he was going to do once he left his parent's side.

Well, his mother's anyway. Harry Potter was the new Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher.

'But who knows, maybe we'll get the first Slytherin in our house.' James voice broke through Albus's concentration on looking into future.

Albus looked at his older brother and frowned. 'I'm not going to be in Slytherin James. Cut it out.'

James shrugged, and smiled wickedly. 'You never know Albus; maybe they'll think you're not good enough for Gryffindor. Maybe they'll think your stupidity will be flaunted with the other Hufflepuff idiots.'

The horn honked on the car as Breeanna swore loudly at the man who had just cut her off. In the passenger seat Harry spun around to look at his son. 'Shut up James.'

James opened his mouth to say something but roaring at the top of her lungs their mother yelled. 'Have some manners on the road you ass! With that freaking attitude you'll land up getting beat down!'

With that a man about double her size yelled back. 'Calm your hormones soccer mom!' and with that squealed off into traffic almost hitting a minivan.

Everyone went silent. Everyone knew that their mother had a dangerous angry issue.

After a moment of silence James said 'He still could be put into Slytherin.'

'James really, be quiet!'

'Shut up Violet!'

'Watch your language!'

'I'm NOT going to be in Slytherin!'

'Oh kid really it not that hard to see you won't-'

'SHUT UP NOW!'

When they arrived to Kings Cross a girl with glistening red hair waited in the parking lot with her Father.

'Albus!' Rosie yelled as she ran into the youngest Potter's arms.

Rosie and Albus had grown up together. Along with her twin brother they were best friends from the moment they were born.

Rosie's big sister Rosella skipped over to Lily and excitedly showing off her new owl.

Rosie was by far the most intelligent of the Weasley family, with her bright shiny red hair, and her lovely brown eyes she could have been the rudest, most disgusting person in the world and she would have been gentle and beautiful to Albus.

Riley looked more Like Hermione with thick brown hair always shoved in a baseball bat. With his 6'1 Height and his stormy blue eyes always making everything he did joking, and silly, making Rosie and Albus laugh for most of their lives.

'Hey Rosie, are you going to be a Slytherin with Albus?' James joked as Rosie pales.

'I'm not! I'm not going to be in Slytherin!'

'James enough!' Breeanna said as she was loading the cart with the trunk.

James looked at his mother exasperated. 'What I'm just saying that he could land up in Sly…'

Breeanna stood up straight looking at James with a angry, stressed look silencing her eldest son.

'James, Shut it.'

Albus's stomach curled in excitement. It was happening; he was really going to Hogwarts!

The Kings Cross Platform was busy as Muggles scuffled past. Albus wasn't a Muggle hater; he had gone to a Muggle school for five years. But he still couldn't believe has much they actually didn't _see._

'Jenkins stop! _Stop you bloody bird!'_ A familiar voice cursed.

Albus smiled as he was walked over to the tall Weasley twin wrestling with his screeching bird.

'Hey Riley.'

Riley spun, his bird cage swinging in his hand making Jenkins screech louder, making the Muggles around stare openly.

'Hey Al, how's it- _come back here you stupid bird!'_

With his beak Jenkins had broken the lock; flying out of his cage towards the exit, hooting in his delight of his prison break.

Screaming Muggles ran for their lives as a young barn owl flew above their heads circling out of Riley's arms causing a small chaotic situation in the overly crowded station.

With a shriek from the woman's grown daughter, Jenkins had landed onto an old woman's purple feather hat nipping at the half blind woman's cheese burger.

With a laugh as he watched his best friend running getting hit with a purse as he grabbed his bird, Albus moved away from his spot towards the boundary to Platform 9 ¾.

'Here we go Albus.' He muttered to himself, 'Come on.' He hissed when he didn't move. 'Don't be a chicken.'

Harry walked up behind his son smiling; he knew his son always had a hard time going through the boundary without someone to help him.

'I can always go first if you like.' Harry said making his son jump out of his skin. 'Maybe it'll be easier if you see that the boundaries work.'

James suddenly passed his little brother shoving him out of the way as he held his head high and broke into a run, and a moment later, he was gone.

'You'll write me, won't you?' Albus asked his father the moment James had vanished.

'Everyday if you want us too' Yashie said to her littlest son popping out of no where without Violet's trolley.

'Not _every_ day' said Albus quickly. 'James said most people get a letter from home once a month.'

Lily, apparently having her mother's skill of showing up out of nowhere said 'Mom and Dad wrote James and me three times a week last year Albus. Don't believe what James says about Hogwarts. You know James likes a laugh.'

Harry smiled adding in. 'The only one missing is your mother Albus, and I'm sure she'll write you all the time.'

Looking reassured Albus took his trolley and side by side with his parents he ran towards the barrier between platforms nine and ten.

Albus winced as he pictured himself crashing into the brick all but the collision never came. When he opened his eyes he saw thick white smoke and a scarlet train.

Albus's mother leaned down and whispered in his ear. 'Welcome to platform nine and three quarters, Albus.'

Behind him, Rosie and Riley tapped on is back having come through the barriers themselves. 'You made it!' Riley said mock shocked. 'I thought you were going to die of fright.'

'We knew you'd make it Albus.' Rosie put in punching her brother in the rib.

Albus's mother smiles answering Albus's question in asking Rosie and Riley, 'Have you two seen your parents lately? I can't see them.'

Riley shrugged, 'to be honest their probably with Rosella listening to her complain about her robes. We haven't seen them either.'

Albus grew anxious as the started to push the trolley towards the train looking desperately for his parent's best friends.

'I think that's them Annie.' Harry said pointing to four indistinct shapes.

Ron and Hermione had aged magnificently through the years. Hermione didn't look a day over twenty, and Ron didn't look a day over twenty five.

'Really Rosella, you think we can customize your robes _now? _Besides dear, the whole reason to uniforms is looking the _same._' Hermione was telling a red haired girl who was pouting at her.

Ron rolled his eyes and together Albus's dad and Ron lifting his trunk into the luggage holders.

'So what house are you going to be in Albus?' Rosie asked delighted.

Albus smiled but didn't answer as is stomach curled up into his throat. 'I dunno, what house are you two gonna be in?'

Riley puffing up proudly says in a deep voice. 'The Weasley's have been Gryffindor's for centuries!'

Ron clamping his son on the shoulder said. 'Right, and if you aren't in Gryffindor we'll disown you.'

Hugo and Rosella laughed, but Albus, Riley, and Rosie went very pale.

Ron cried out in pain as Albus's mother's six inch heel slammed into his shoe as she said. 'Don't listen to him kids. He's just joking.'

Somewhere at the front of the train the whistle blew loudly as it was three minutes till departure.

'Albus hug me!' And him mom got down to his level as Albus ran into his arms, 'You be good okay?' Her red lips kissing him, as Albus still gripped her.

'I don't want to go mom. I want to stay with you.' Albus whispered as people started loading the train, Breeanna chuckled.

'No, it's time for my littlest birdie to fly free,' with his mother kissing his forehead with a grin, gripping him closer to her in fair well.

'Mom,' Albus whispered hesitantly. 'What if I'm in Slytherin?'

Yashie looked at Harry over Albus's shoulder; Harry was smiling pretending to be waving a Violet as he listened in.

'Then Slytherin would have gained an excellent student.' Yashie looked at her son, so much like Harry, though there was something on herself in there, his beauty beyond all of her other children; On the inside and outside.

Albus looked horrified. 'Can't you just say-?'

'No I can't,' Yashie looked at her son's magnificent eyes; A perfect match of Lily's, Harry's eyes. 'But, if you really want to be in Gryffindor you can choose it over Slytherin.'

Albus's eyes widen in wonder. 'Really?'

Yashie smiled at him letting him go. 'The hat takes your preference into account. I mean, it did for me and your father.'

The train began to move, as the clock stuck departure. Lifting him into the train Yashie saw her youngest son's face light up with excitement.

Waving at him as he rushed to the compartment Harry joined her side as they both watched all their children glide away from them…

'They'll be okay right?' I asked as Harry touched his scar.

Smiling to himself Harry kissed my cheek. 'Yeah, they'll be alright.'

Smiling as parent's started to leave, Kayla brushed past me as her and Malfoy walked towards the barrier. We hadn't talked since Kira was born and I didn't plan to now. We had both changed too much. She was now a Malfoy as much as I was a Potter.

We looked at each other though, and our expressions mirrored. It was worrying, but somehow we were both relived. Our children had made it; we had protected them until they were able to protect themselves.

She broke the stare first as she looked ahead as Malfoy and her walked back through the barrier.

Sighing I looked at InuSuke, now him I _did _talk to, I was the leader of the Auror Office. I talked to him all the time at work.

He looked more like _our_ father all the time, though his eyes were more gentle and caring like our mothers. He also looked relived.

I looked at the direction my children had left and said 'I wonder what they're doing right now.'

Albus moved through the long hallway of compartments nervously looking for an open spot.

'Albus, is that you?' Violet's voice comes in from the last compartment, 'Albus get over here!'

Sighing thankfully the relieved Albus clumsily runs to his sister gripping her around the waist. 'Thanks Vi!' runs into the compartment.

In their compartment were Rosie, Riley, Teddy, Victoria, and Jake. Compared to Violet and her friends Albus felt very small. He had always been the smallest of his family. He was like his father that way. But even Riley, who was by far the tallest, only went to Jakes nose.

Violet was by far his favorite sibling. James had always hated Albus. How could Albus explain it any other way, The Pranks the cruel jokes and the insults?

When he was little, James would put Albus by his pants onto the fence post when his parents would be at work or running an errand only to be found by his mother, father, Lily, or Violet while James would sneak out of the house to visit Victoria. All the while his father is searching for his oldest son, Albus used to cry in his mother's arms for hours wondering what he had ever done wrong to James.

Once James went to Hogwarts it got better, but it was partially the fact that he was terrified by his brother that he was afraid to walk into Hogwarts.

Also, his sibling's were a great deal smarter then him. He was afraid that if he wasn't good enough and he was a failer to his family?

Sitting down in his seat suddenly dizzy saw Violet kneel down through shaky eyes feeling her soft hand on his cheek. 'Hey, can someone get Albus something to eat? Ally, are you feeling okay?' She adds lovingly. Truly, Violet was so loving towards Albus. She reminded him of his mom away from home.

Albus smiling at his eldest sister says calmly. 'Yeah just… it's a lot to take in.'

The track to Hogwarts was long road, but an entertaining one. At high noon the trolley came around. Getting everything in the trolley soon the compartment was covered in brightly colored wrappers.

As the sky started to blush rose over the blue sky when Violet looked at her watch. 'I think it's time to get our robes on. Boys, outside now!'

By the time The Hogwarts Express rolled up to Hogsmeans at dusk, the sun dropping from the sky. This was where Violet and her friends left the first years, where in the shadows of the night a huge shape stood there as all the first years clump together a few screaming as the shape came closer.

Albus however, was not fooled.

'Hey Hagrid,' Albus called smiling. 'How's it going?'

Hagrid, coming in to the light his thick beard covering most of his face is beady eyes glowing under his thick eyebrows his mouth beaming under the bushy mustache.

'You all are a bunch of cowards, yeah are.' Hagrid said rolling his eyes. 'No one's ever screamed before.'

Albus laughed, running up hugging Hagrid's leg. 'It's nice to see you Hagrid.' A smile on his face because under the beard was Hagrid going red.

'You're a suck up aren't cha Albus.'

Smiling, Albus lets go of Hagrid's giant leg. 'Maybe I am a little.'

The boats were gentle as the stars and the moon was unhidden by clouds, tonight was truly beautiful; the perfect beginning to the New Year in Hogwarts.

The yard and the doors were magnificent, even in the dark. Great detailing everything was extremely ornate.

The doors open and a glowing light blinds the tiny first years. In that light a silhouette of a curvy woman in a pencil skirt and a tight blouse.

Out of the light, walked the woman he had heard is father's name connected to many times.

It was InuYasha Tashio Higurashi.

Hagrid nods to InuYasha, 'Yashie, here's your first years.'

InuYasha nods, wearing a cold as stone look on her face as Albus stared at her, mesmerized.

She was mind bogglingly beautiful. With glowing gold eyes and short cropped hair. He tried very hard not to compare her to his mother but…

There was no computation on who was more beautiful.

There was something though, something there in her eyes, something that reminded him of someone he knew…

Sighs, he couldn't put his finger on it.

'Welcome to Hogwarts.' She said in a beautiful music like voice that had Albus leaning forward to hear it. 'Before you are Sorted you will wait in the Entrance, and when the Head Mistress is ready for you I will escort you into the Great Hall.'

'Why are _you _working here? I thought Half-Breeds were being slaughtered!' A boy's voice called through the crowd.

A silence settled over the crowd. Even the Muggle born wizards and witches knew from the look on InuYasha's face that it was something horrible to say.

Her face had somewhat thawed into a shocked expression whispering, though everyone could hear: 'who-Who dares say…'

A boy, with a pointed face and white blond hair pushed his way to the front of the crowd. Even though Albus had never seen his boy before he knew him the he saw him. His parents had told them about this boy. Scorpious Malfoy.

InuYasha leaned down towards Malfoy whispering something that Albus was unable to hear. But whatever it was forced Malfoy to pale.

'That's not very nice you know. She's taking a risk just being here!'

Malfoy turned away from InuYasha, to Rosie, who had spoken out.

'Let me guess… Red hair, freckles, and a smart ass attitude: you must be the Ganger and Weasley kid.'

Rosie looked as her feet, kicking the ground. But since Albus was beside her he could see that her face had turned the same colour of her hair.

Albus sighed, pushing in front of the crowd. 'Leave her alone Malfoy!'

Turning slowly Malfoy's mouth stretched into a grin. 'Oh really, I know who you are. You a Potter,' Searching him for something, and with a snicker turned away back in the crowd.

'Well now…' InuYasha continued awkwardly. 'Please follow me into the Great Hall.'

With that she turned away, and the giant doors flew open at last.

_Know that it's kinda a step backwards in the climatic moment, but I was reading through my books… and I realized something was missing. I had never done the chapter where Harry and InuYasha get married. So this will be a chapter of a moment of remembrance, the thought's that Yashie relived when she stepped back into Hogwarts. _

_Also, I've taken some time to improve my writting skills. So, I will possibly be rewriting "Crossing Time and Magic" _

_Thanks for all the love and support. _

_- Scarley M. :)_


End file.
